Fight Against My Heart
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: What would have happened, had Anakin Skywalker never turned to the Dark Side? How would the life of Leia Skywalker had been different? If not for the Empire, would she still have fallen in love with Han Solo?  AU
1. Chapter 1

**My first time writing Star Wars fanfiction, so bear with me. It starts off slow, but it all boils down to Han and Leia, I promise.**

**And, I know the likelihood of the changing of the rules isn't likely at all, but for the sake of this story, it has to be that way. Again, bear with me.**

Surrounded by Padmé's family on Naboo, Leia and Luke were brought into the world, with Anakin by her side.

It wasn't the best time to be giving birth, since there was turmoil within the Republic. Chancellor Palpatine had been extinguished by Anakin, along with his trade rebellion. Things were trying to be returned to normal, with clean up for the rest of Palpatine's forces being taken care of.

At the last moment, as Master Mace Windu had been attacked by Palpatine, Anakin had come in. Master Windu had ordered that Anakin kill Palpatine, while Palpatine had cried that he was the one being harmed. Quickly, Anakin had made his decision and given the killing blow to Palpatine.

Anakin held Padmé's hand tightly, as she took quick, uneven breaths. The medical droid was waiting by the other end. "Just a few mores pushes," Two-Onebee announced.

Padmé cried out as she pushed the baby from her body. Onebee handed it to Anakin. He smiled down at Padmé. "Luke."

Padmé wearily reached out to stroke her son's cheek. "Luke," she repeated, as if testing the name for herself.

Suddenly, a whole new round of contractions set it, causing Padmé to breath in deeply and cry out again.

"Get ready to push again," Onebee told her.

The second baby was pushed from her body as its cry filled the room. Anakin had handed Luke off to be cleaned up and now had the other baby in his arms.

"Leia," he said to Padmé with wide, amazed eyes.

Once again, Padmé repeated the child's name. "Leia."

Padmé held her children in her arms as she and Anakin returned to Coruscant. She had been slightly upset when she realized that people could never know Anakin was Leia and Luke's father. He would be kicked out of the Jedi Order for not abiding by the strict laws. But, if Luke and Leia were to take on their father's last name, how would people not find out?

Obi-Wan was waiting anxiously when they returned. "Where have you been, Anakin? You suddenly disappeared in the middle of the most important hour!"

"I'm sorry Master," Anakin apologized. "Padmé wanted to have her children on Naboo."

Obi-Wan threw his hands up. "Well then she could have been flown there by someone else. You have responsibilities to the Jedi Council now, Anakin. You can't abuse that fact."

Anakin made a life-changing decision. "I wanted to be there when my children were born, Master."

Obi-Wan was silent, staring between Anakin and Padmé, then at the two little bundles in her arms. "Well…this is an…interesting turn of events." He let out a sigh. "Please tell me you're not married and haven't broken the code."

Anakin lowered his head in shame. "Then I would be lying, Master."

Obi-Wan ran a hand down his face in a clear sign of stress. "I am your friend, both of yours, and under other circumstances, I would keep your secret, but my first alliance is to the Council. They have to be notified immediately."

Padmé laid a protective hand on Anakin's arm. "Will he be kicked out of the Jedi Order?"

"I'm not sure. If not, he will be marked with shame amid the Order and definitely removed from the Council immediately." He put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

By a stroke of luck, the Council agreed to hear Anakin's side of the story and had called him before them. Now, Anakin stood surrounded by the Jedi Council, his head held high. He was shamed by defying the Council, but not for following his heart.

"Explain yourself, you must," Yoda urged, folding his hands in his lap. "Interested, I am."

Anakin bowed his head slightly. "Yes, I married Senator Padmé Amidala in secret, and broke the Jedi Code. But, I thought Jedi were encouraged to love. It strengthens a Jedi, makes him more resistant to the Dark Side. Padmé and I were only declaring our deep love for one another, sealing it the proper way."

Master Windu spoke up. "Even if Jedi are encouraged to love, they are discouraged to make attachments. Marriage is probably the ultimate attachment."

"Make you vulnerable, attachments do. Vulnerable to the Dark Side," Yoda agreed.

Anakin let out a deep breath. "But Masters, even if it wasn't an actual attachment, such as the object of being married, I'd still be attached to Padmé in a way. Loving someone is the same thing as marriage, marriage is just the declaration of it, not the attachment. If Jedi are encouraged to love, it contradicts the not making attachments rule."

Yoda folded his hands under his chin. "Made a good point, you have. Decide on your fate, the Council will. Leave now, you may."

Anakin bowed his head. "Thank you, Master." He turned and left the Council room.

"Master Yoda, you can't really be thinking about allowing Anakin to remain in the Order," Master Windu said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Yoda sighed and was silent for a long time. "The Chosen One, he is. Removed from the Order, he cannot be. And, made a good point, he did. Old, the Code is."

Gaping faces across the Council followed his statement.

"Master," Ki-Adi-Mundi protested, "the Jedi Code has stood for thousands of years. We can't change it now for one Jedi, even if he is the Chosen One."

"Changing the Code for him, we will not be. Changing for future generations, we _will_ be."

There was silence as this was mulled over.

"How did it go?" Padmé asked, standing up quickly as soon as the door to the apartment slid open. Luke was in her arms and Leia was in the bassinet in front of her.

"I'm not sure," Anakin murmured, crossing the room and taking his daughter from the bassinet and cradling her to his chest. "I argued that love is as much of an attachment as marriage. It seemed like they, or at least Master Yoda, were taking me seriously and listening. I think there's hope."

Padmé smiled in relief. "That's wonderful."

"Yes," Anakin agreed, "it is." He smiled as Leia wrapped her tiny hand around his index finger.

"I don't know how you managed this," Obi-Wan told Anakin honestly as they rode in the turbolift.

Anakin was smiling widely, remembering a few minutes earlier when he had stood before the Council again. "I'm not sure either, Master, but I am grateful."

The Council had announced that they were changing the Code, so that marriage was no longer forbidden. According to Yoda, Anakin's point had sealed the idea for him. He had already been considering, since many Jedi might secretly be married. Keeping secrets, especially ones of this magnitude, could just as easily lead to the Dark Side.

As the turbolift came to Anakin and Padmé's floor, Obi-Wan started talking. "You know, you haven't introduced me to your children yet. I might very well be their Uncle Obi-Wan." He smiled heartedly at Anakin.

"Of course, Master," Anakin agreed, returning the smile.

The door to the apartment slid open. Padmé was standing by the window, looking out at Coruscant's busy speeder traffic. In each arm, she had either Luke or Leia.

At the sound of the door, she turned. "Oh thank goodness. I have a Senate meeting to get to, Ani. Do you think you could watch the children?" Without waiting for a reply, she handed Leia and Luke over to Anakin. She nodded briefly, with a smile, at Obi-Wan before hurriedly leaving the room.

Anakin sat down on the sofa as he cradled his children. "Master, this is Luke." He carefully handed his son to Obi-Wan. "And this, is Leia." He kept his daughter in his arms, but showed her proudly to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled. "They're so small." He shook his head. "Are you thinking that you're going to ask to train them, when they're old enough?"

Anakin frowned. "Taking two padawans at a time, Master? Is that allowed?"

Slowly, Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm always available, though."

Anakin laughed. "Yes, you will be freed up once I become a Master."

"Don't be so cocky, young padawan." Obi-Wan grinned.

"Being cocky is my best quality, Master," Anakin retorted with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, I really tried to show how unconfident Luke was in the Force, just like in **_**A New Hope**_**. If it seems as though he's slightly…pathetic, it's only because I'm trying to show that and the difference between him and Leia. Also, pay attention to Leia's youngling partner, Janey. She'll play a big role later in the story.**

Leia and Luke Skywalker stood among the other Younglings in the room, waiting for Master Yoda to come and start the training.

Their sixth birthday had been just a few months earlier. Each had received a lightsaber from their father. Leia had gotten a blue one while Luke had gotten green. Now, they were ready to start their Jedi training.

Luke held his lightsaber in his hand uneasily, surveying it quietly. Leia seemed more confident. She had received her mother's politics in her blood and kept her head held high, not willing to show anyone weakness.

The door to the Jedi Temple slid open and Yoda hobbled in with his cane.

All the Younglings rose. Some were older than Leia and Luke, at least ten. Obviously, they had been there longer.

"Good morning Master Yoda," came from all the Younglings.

Luke and Leia exchanged a glance.

"Good morning, Younglings," Yoda greeted back. "Welcome our new students, we must." He gestured to Leia and Luke. "Introduce yourselves, you may."

"Leia Skywalker," Leia said first, nodding at the other Younglings. She had a young voice, but it held power, strength.

"Luke Skywalker," Luke murmured, almost shyly. His voice sounded much like his sister's, although lacking the confidence, much to his embarrassment.

"Lightsabers, you already have. Given to you by your father, they must have been," Yoda said with a chuckle.

As if by answer, Leia ignited her lightsaber, holding it proudly. Luke clumsily dropped his.

"Get on with training, we must. Put on your blast shields, you may."

Each student got a blast shield from the back of the room and placed them over their heads. Luke seemed much warier than Leia, but still put it on.

"Trust your instincts, you must. Let the Force flow through you," Yoda instructed.

Remotes hovered in front of each Youngling. Without warning they started firing.

Leia winced as a blast hit her arm, but she raised her lightsaber in defense. To her relief, the next bolt was blocked.

Luke closed his eyes and focused, holding his lightsaber up. He trusted his instincts, as Yoda had told them, moving his lightsaber to the left to block an incoming bolt.

"How were my little Jedi their first day of training?" Anakin asked proudly as Leia and Luke followed Padmé into the apartment.

Luke shrugged indifferently. "It was okay."

"The zappy things hurt," Leia muttered, rubbing her arm.

Anakin laughed and placed his own hand on Leia's arm. "That's why you have to block them, Sweetie. They could very well be blaster bolts when you become a Jedi. Your lightsaber is your last line of defense in protecting your life." He turned to his son. "What did you think of the zaps?"

Luke shrugged again. "I didn't get hit by them."

Anakin frowned for a moment before grinning proudly, reaching out to ruffle his son's hair. "That's great, Luke! Your first time with a lightsaber and you can already block like a pro."

Leia scowled. "I bet his zappy thing was defective."

Padmé ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "It's okay, honey. Not everyone is going to get it the first time."

Leia's scowl was still in place, but more for effect than actual bitterness.

The apartment door opened again, to reveal Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Uncle Obi-Wan!" Luke and Leia cried in unison, running over to him.

Luke's eyes went wide. "Uh…I mean, Master Kenobi."

Leia nodded quickly. "Yeah, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan laughed and knelt down in front of the two kids. "As long as we're not among other Jedi, you can still call me Uncle Obi-Wan." He winked. "I won't tell if you won't."

Leia and Luke nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"How was the first day of Jedi training?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Good except for the stupid zappy things," Leia told him. "I got hit in the arm."

Luke grinned. "Leia got hit but I didn't." He proudly stuck his thumb toward him chest. His father's praise had made him feel more confident about his abilities, even confident enough to insult Leia. And that took guts.

Leia shot him a glare.

"That's wonderful, Luke! And, even if you only got hit once, that's still pretty amazing on your first day," Obi-Wan consoled Leia. "The Force is strong in your family, remember that."

"Anger, Fear, Aggression," Yoda listed as he paced in front of the Younglings. "To where, do these emotions lead?"

All the older Younglings raised their hands patiently. Yoda, instead, turned to Luke. "Luke, tell me, can you?"

Luke frowned. "Um…" Suddenly, he remembered his father's warning about those emotions. "The Dark Side, Master Yoda?"

"No! A question, it is not! A truth, it is!"

Luke dipped his head slightly. "Sorry, Master Yoda."

Yoda continued his hobbled pacing in front of the Younglings. "Stronger, is the Dark Side?" This time, Yoda turned his green eyes on Leia. "Leia?"

Leia contemplated. "No."

Yoda gave a brief nod. "If stronger, it is not, then weaker, it is?"

She thought a moment again. "No."

"Equal, are they?"

Leia bit her lip. "The Dark Side is more…seductive, but it doesn't bring power. It only brings pain and suffering."

Yoda nodded. "Good." He hobbled down the line. Leia out a quick breath of relief. Luke gave her a small grin.

The door opened with a swish and Yoda, along with all the Younglings, turned to face the visitors.

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker," the Younglings all greeted.

Leia and Luke exchanged a wide grinned look.

"Seek me, you have. Questions, I feel. On a mission, you are going?" Yoda questioned Obi-Wan and Anakin, hobbling over.

"Not a mission, exactly, Master," Obi-Wan answered. "I have a question about something you mentioned once before. Master Skywalker just happened to be with me."

Yoda nodded and turned to Anakin. "Watch the Younglings, may you?" At Anakin's nod, Yoda turned to the students. "Get your blast shields, you may." Yoda and Obi-Wan disappeared through the door.

Leia and Luke both hurried to get their blast shields on and show their father how well they were doing. Anakin was just as excited to see.

Leia ignited her lightsaber and raised it and reached out with the Force, feeling for where the blasts came from. Happily, she didn't get hit this time. She had gotten better over the past few weeks at using her lightsaber.

Luke was moving at a much quicker pace than his sister, causing the remote to start shooting off the blasts faster. Still he only missed one.

Anakin nodded, a wide, fatherly smile on his face. "You're doing very well, Younglings."

There was a chorus of "Thank you Master Skywalker."

The door re-opened and Yoda and Obi-Wan came in. The Younglings all removed their blast shields.

"Dismissed for the day, you are," Yoda announced.

"Thank you Master Yoda."

Leia and Luke quickly hurried over to their father. "Dad! Did you see me?" Leia asked, tugging on her father's sleeve.

Luke grinned up at Anakin. "I only got hit once and it was going faster!"

Anakin wrapped an arm around each of his children proudly. "Yes, I saw."

"Strong in the Force, your children are. Powerful Jedi, they will be. But, to be made, choices are," Yoda told Anakin, eyeing Leia and Luke. His glance was a second longer on Leia's face than Luke's. "Arise, doubts will. Foreseen it, I have."

"What have you seen, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked, he himself curious.

Instead of answering the question, Yoda placed a hand on Leia's shoulder. "Doubt the Force, you must not. Your ally, it is."

Leia nodded. "I understand, Master Yoda."

"Just understand, you should not. Not the same thing as _knowing_, understanding is. _Know_, you must."

Leia lowered her head and nodded. "Yes, Master Yoda."

Anakin's arm tightened around his daughter as they went through the doors. "I was in the same place as you once, Leia. Trust me, it gets easier."

She looked up at her father and nodded, though somehow, the practical part of her didn't believe that.

"Something new, we will try. In partners, I will put you," Yoda announced. "Spar together, you will."

Luke ended up with a Twi'lek girl and Leia was put with a human girl with blonde hair that was probably a year or two older than her.

"Leia Skywalker," Leia introduced herself to the girl, igniting her lightsaber.

The girl smiled. "I know. I think everyone knows you and your brother. Janey Braske." She too started her lightsaber. Hers was green, like Luke's.

Yoda came by. "On the defense, Leia will be. On the offense, Janey will be."

Leia nodded at Janey to come at her. Janey took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating. When her eyes opened, they narrowed and she darted at Leia, swinging her lightsaber.

Leia quickly raised her own lightsaber in defense, the lights blending. Janey jumped back and then came at Leia again from a different angle. Leia turned and defended again, but was pushed back a bit, stumbling.

Janey took this and used the time to stab through the air towards Leia's stomach, stopping inches from it. "You're dead," Janey announced with a smile.

Leia stared down at Janey's lightsaber practically touching her Jedi robes. "You're good."

Janey retracted her lightsaber and grinned. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from the Chosen One's daughter."

Leia's own lightsaber retracted. There was a frown on her young face. "Chosen One?"

Janey's own frown was in place. "Your father, Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. He's the Chosen One, the one that'll bring balance to the Force. It's in the prophecy. Didn't you know that?"

"Uh…no. I didn't."

Janey shifted uncomfortably. "Oh. He'll probably tell you about it some other time."

"For chatting, this time is not!" Yoda interrupted, banging his stick down onto the ground. "Positions, you will switch." He hobbled over to the next partners.

"You attack me this time," Janey told Leia.

Leia nodded, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Dad…" Leia trailed off as she sat next to her father on the couch. "Can I ask you a question?"

Anakin nodded. "Of course, Sweetie."

"Are you the Chosen One?"

He turned to her, his brows furrowed. "Chosen One? Now where did you hear that?"

"Just…people talking in the class. But that doesn't answer my question."

Anakin sighed, reaching up to scratch his neck. "Well, that's what people say. The master who found me on Tatooine, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, thought me to be the Chosen One. It is said in the Jedi's prophecy that the Chosen One would bring balance to the Force by destroying the Dark Side. It's a heavy expectation to have on your shoulders."

"I think you lived up to your expectations, Dad," Leia told him with a wide, child's smile.

Anakin smiled softly. "Thank you, Leia."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not exactly sure on the process of taking padawans, but I wrote it the way that I thought it worked. If it's not right, at least I tried ;D**

* * *

"Younglings, you no longer are," Yoda announced proudly to the room of young padawans. "Today, padawans, you will become. Proud of you, I am."

Leia grinned at Luke, then Janey. It had been six years since Yoda had told her to not doubt the Force, and she was still having those feelings deep down, but she did a good job of hiding them. Also, Janey had since become her best friend in and outside of the Jedi Temple.

"Already been made, requests have," Yoda continued. "Master Skywalker? Master Kenobi?"

Anakin bowed his head to Yoda before turning to the class. "This will be my very first padawan, but I know I will teach her well." He smiled widely at his daughter. "Leia?"

Leia beamed and left the semi-circle of padawans, walking towards her father. She bowed slightly. "Master."

Obi-Wan nodded at Anakin and Leia before turning to the class himself. "As my second padawan, like his father before him. Luke?"

Luke nodded and left the semi-circle like Leia had and bowed slightly to Obi-Wan. "Master." He wasn't angry that Anakin had chosen Leia instead of him. Leia wasn't as confident in the Force as him, she needed the guiding hand of her father to lead the way. Plus, Luke had always been close with Obi-Wan.

"Notified of your presence, the Jedi Order will be. Taken, more apprentices will be. Dismissed for now, you are," Yoda announced with a wave of his green hand.

The padawans bowed before leaving the room. Janey paused slightly, as if she was going to wait for Leia, but then she decided that she'd need to get used to training with her master and continued walking.

As customary for young padawans, Luke's hair was cut short except for a ponytail and braid in the back. Leia, on the other hand, had cut her hair shoulder length and kept it up in a bun. Female Jedi weren't forced to cut their hair like the male Jedi, but it was to be cut shorter.

Yoda gave a nod to the masters and their new padawans before hobbling out of the room with his cane.

"What're we doing first, Master?" Luke asked Obi-Wan, his eyes bright with the thought of trying out his newly toned Jedi skills.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Now don't get too anxious. There isn't going to be some really important mission right from the start. But, we can train." Obi-Wan placed a hand on Luke's back and led him from the room.

"Are we going to train too, Master?" Leia asked, the word feeling strange in her mouth while addressing her father.

Anakin thought a moment. "I'm figuring this out as much as you are, Leia. But I suppose if that's what Obi-Wan is doing, then it must be the initial padawan move."

* * *

Anakin stood across from Leia calmly, his green lightsaber ignited and ready. Leia stood across from him, taking a deep breath.

"Come at me," Anakin encouraged, moving to a defensive position.

Leia bit her lip and nodded. She leapt at her father and slashed towards him with her lightsaber. His own saber moved to block her. Quickly, she recovered and attacked from the other side. Once again, he blocked her. Carefully, she moved him back towards the edge of the building platform. Beneath it, there was a long drop filled with Coruscant traffic.

Seeing her motive, Anakin quickly switched their positions and led her to the ledge, placing his lightsaber at her throat.

Leia took ragged breaths through her mouth, lowering her head in shame. "I failed, Master."

Anakin laughed, clapping her shoulder with his hand. "Nonsense. Against a Jedi Master on your first try, it was very good."

"But not good enough."

He shook his head. "You truly are your mother's daughter, always believing you can do better at something."

Leia scowled. "Well it's true."

Anakin backed away and allowed his daughter to come away from the ledge. "Okay, let's try you on the defensive this time, okay?"

She nodded and moved into a defensive position. "Ready."

Anakin nodded and stood for a moment, poised to attack. Suddenly, without warning, he struck, cutting the air with a zinging sound towards Leia. Quickly, she raised her lightsaber and slashing back.

* * *

After a straight week of training with Anakin, Leia finally had time to meet up with Janey. Janey had been taken as a padawan by a newer master like Anakin, Master Bren Adda. He was young for a master taking on a padawan, about twenty.

"He's very good at fighting," Janey told Leia with a wide smile. "I've learned so much from him already."

Leia laughed at Janey's dazed look. "What's with the face?"

Janey's smile disappeared. "What face?"

"Now you're going to act like it was never there?"

Janey smirked. " I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Leia sighed dramatically. "Well fine. But eventually, you're not going to stand me not knowing and you're to have to tell someone, and trust me, it'll be me."

Janey scowled for a moment, before brightening. "Master Adda is going on a mission to Dantooine soon, so I'm going to go on my first mission as a padawan. When's yours?"

Leia shrugged. "I don't know. Master Skywalker hasn't said anything about one yet."

"Is it weird calling your father 'Master Skywalker'?"

Leia laughed. "You don't even know."

Janey joined in the laugher.

* * *

Leia stood silently outside the senate room, waiting for the meeting to be finished and her mother to come from the room.

Anakin had given her the rest of the day free of training, and Leia found herself wanting to spend some time with Padmé. She felt like she didn't see her mother enough.

A part of Leia has always wished that she could have pursued politics, like her mother. She longed to be a senator, arguing her point like there was no other option. But, that path had been closed probably since before she was born. Anakin Skywalker was her father, she had to become a Jedi and follow him into the Order.

The large doors opened and senators of all species spilled out. Leia stood on her tip-toes, looking around for Padmé.

"Leia?" Padmé's surprised voice came from beside her. Leia turned to smile up at her mother, formally dressed with her hair up in a tight, elegant bun.

"Mom, hi," Leia said warmly, wanting to give her a hug. She decided against it, though. She was a Jedi padawan. Jedi's didn't give their mothers hugs. "Master Skywalker gave me the rest of the day off and I felt like we hadn't been able to spend much time together lately. Are you done with meetings for a little bit?"

Padmé smiled widely. "Yes, I don't have another meeting until tonight. What would you like to do?"

Leia thought a moment before responding. "Can we just go for a walk and talk?"

Padmé nodded. "Of course." They headed out of the senate building side-by-side. "You know, you don't have to call your father 'Master Skywalker' to me."

Leia shrugged. "Formalities. He's my master and I might get in trouble if someone heard me call him anything but."

"That's slightly odd," Padmé laughed. "But I suppose it's true." She paused, unsure of how to say her thoughts. "Are you…liking, being a Jedi?"

"I'm not a Jedi yet, Mom," Leia corrected with a smile. "And well…it's…it's…" She didn't know to tell her mother that even she didn't know. "Fine," she finished lamely.

Padmé frowned. "Luke kept telling me the other day about how much he's loving training with Obi-Wan and how he can't wait to be a Jedi. You sound so…unenthusiastic about it. Are you wishing that you didn't become a Jedi?"

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter," Leia snapped more harshly than she had intended. Sighing, she continued. "I'm not sure how I feel. I really wasn't ever given a choice. I had Force-sensitivity, so I was set to become a Jedi. It's in my future."

"But would you rather, if you could choose to, be something else?" Padmé was worried about her daughter's happiness. She knew that Anakin loved being a Jedi. She knew Luke loved the thought of becoming a Jedi. But, Leia didn't seem to feel the same way.

Leia sighed heavily. For only being twelve, she was very insightful. Like her mother, she was prematurely responsible and well, mature. Padmé had been queen of Naboo at only fourteen. It seemed Leia was following Padmé, at least with maturity levels. "I guess…I would want to be a senator, like you." Leia voiced her earlier thoughts to her mother. "I love the thought of making my point known to everyone in the room, making them believe that it's right. I love the confidence of standing before people and giving a speech about my thoughts." Leia shook her head. "But, it's not meant to be. No Jedi could ever be a senator."

Padmé felt horrible for her daughter. Here, Leia clearly longed for the Senate, like Padmé herself once did for politics, yet she was condemned to life as a Jedi.

"Don't get me wrong," Leia added quickly, "I love helping people, protecting those that can't protect themselves. I am thankful for the gift of being able to be one with the Force. But, I sometimes wish things could be different." Before Padmé could comment, Leia ended that conversation. "Enough with heavy topics. You must hear the latest padawan gossip, courtesy of Miss Janey Braske."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is sort of a filler chapter, I suppose. The next chapter is more important to the rest of the story. Plus, I just wanted Anakin to have a chance to see his old friend :)**

* * *

Padmé waited anxiously for Anakin to come home. Leia and Luke had already returned and were sleeping. Anakin had been out with Obi-Wan, working on whatever Jedi Masters did in their free time.

Finally, the door slid open and Anakin appeared. "Padmé," he said happily, but surprised. "You're still up." He frowned. "I hope you weren't waiting up for me."

Padmé stood, smoothing her dress as she did. "I was waiting up for you. We need to talk about something."

Anakin walked over and sat down on the couch beside her. Padmé sat back down. "What is it, Padmé?"

"It's about Leia," Padmé started uneasily. How was she supposed to tell Anakin that his padawan, his only daughter, wasn't satisfied with the life of a Jedi?

Anakin's frown deepened. "What about Leia?"

Padmé sighed. "We talked for a while today, after I got out of a meeting. She said she felt like she never had a choice in becoming a Jedi, that she would rather pursue…other things, if she could." Padmé paused. "Is that going to affect her training, not wanting to be a Jedi? She said she liked it well enough, but she just wishes things could have been different."

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "Well. Why didn't Leia ever say so?"

"I think she didn't want to disappoint you, Ani."

"What did she say she'd rather be doing?"

Padmé paused uncomfortably. "She said she'd rather be a senator. She was very passionate in describing it, like I was when I was her age, even younger maybe."

Anakin stood. "So, this is about Leia following in your footsteps more than mine, isn't it?"

Padmé's eyes went wide. "Of course not, Ani."

He took a deep breath, looking away. Padmé stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. When he didn't shrug it off, Padmé continued softly. "I'm not suggesting that either is better for her, or that I'd rather have her be a senator. I just wanted you to be aware of her conflict. But, don't tell her I said anything. I don't think she wanted you to know."

Anakin turned back to Padmé and embraced her tightly.

* * *

Leia followed Anakin through the docking bay in confusion. Why would they need to be here?

As if hearing her inner confusion, Anakin started talking. "We're going to Tatooine, to check out some possible Federation trouble that could be stirring up."

Leia's eyes widened. "My first mission as a padawan?"

Anakin turned to nod and grin at her. "Yes."

An excitement filled her stomach, along with nervousness. What if she messed up her first mission and the Order decided she was unworthy?

"Don't worry, Leia," Anakin assured, "It'll be easy."

Leia sat in the co-pilot's seat for the first time. At least, the first time that the ship was actually moving. Anakin was in the pilot's seat, looking like flying a ship was as easy, maybe even easier, than breathing. Leia knew that great piloting skills ran in their family, but she had never actually seen her father fly a ship before.

"Are you ready?" Anakin asked Leia, turning to her with a grin.

Leia nodded. "Yes, Master."

Anakin's hands moved about the ship's controls as if he had been doing it his whole life. The ship lifted off the ground and into the air. Leia felt her stomach drop. She wasn't used to flying.

The ship slipped into hyperspace easily, heading for Tatooine.

Tatooine's climate differed drastically from the climate of Coruscant that Leia was used to. The entire planet was sand for miles.

"Welcome to my childhood home," Anakin told Leia quietly, almost bitterly. They were nearing a small town with little markets covering either side of the road. "This is Mos Espa, the town where I was enslaved, and where I first met your mother."

Leia was silent, soaking in this new information. Neither Anakin nor Padmé had said much about how they met, or the topic of where Anakin came from. Now she could understand why.

Anakin ducked into a small shop, so Leia followed him. It was a messy little hole of a place, mechanical bits and pieces covering every inch of the walls and most of the floors.

"This," Anakin gestured with his hand, "is where I was enslaved as a boy."

A Toydarian came fluttering out of the back room. "How can I help you?"

Anakin smiled widely. "Hello Watto."

Watto squinted and fluttered closer. "Little Ani? You came back again, eh?" His eyes drifted to Leia. "And with ah…what are they called again?"

"Padawans," Anakin filled in a smile. "Yes, I became a Jedi Master and have my own padawan. This is Leia Skywalker."

Watto's eyes grew large. "So she's your daughter, eh? I shoulda known. Looks just like ya."

Anakin smiled proudly. "Yes. Both she and her brother."

"Brother, eh?" Watto chuckled. "Didn't even know you were married." He fluttered over to the counter. "What brings you back to Tatooine?"

"Jedi business," Anakin answered evasively. He glanced around. "Who's been helping out here since my mother…left?"

Watto tinkered with something at the counter for a moment. "He should be coming in soon. A smart young man."

As if on cue, Anakin's old friend Wald entered the tiny shop. "What should I do today, Watto?" He seemed to notice Anakin and Leia. "Jedi?"

Anakin grinned slowly. "Wald."

Wald's bug-like eyes got even larger. "Ani?"

Anakin embraced him like a long lost brother. "How have you been, Wald?"

"Same as always. But, you! You're a Jedi Knight!"

Anakin laughed. "Yes, I know." He turned to Leia. "This is my padawan and daughter, Leia Skywalker." Leia nodded, smiling slightly.

"Daughter?" Wald asked in surprise, laughing. "That's…surprising."

After catching up with Wald and Watto for a bit, Anakin and Leia took their leave. "No one needs to know we stopped off for a bit," Anakin told Leia with a wink. "I just wanted to see how my old master was."

Leia nodded. "Understood."

"Now, we get on with the real reason we're here." Anakin paused, looking over the rolling hills of Tatooine sand. "Mos Eisley. Just a few kilometers away. There have been rumors of Trade Federation guards seen within it." Anakin squinted ahead of him. "And if there's one thing we don't want, it's the rise of the Trade Federation, again."

Leia followed Anakin silently to Mos Eisley, surveying the wasteland of Tatooine, wondering what her father had felt like, growing up here as a boy.

They came up on another town soon. This one was as bustling as the last, but it was more filled with cantinas and bars.

Anakin lowered his head to whisper to Leia. "Be mindful, alright? Their might be Federation spies here. It could all be just a trap. The last thing we need is to spring a trap."

Leia nodded to show she understood. "Of course."

He patted her shoulder before he continued walking. Leia wrinkled her nose as sleazy men of all different species went from in and out of bars. One man in particular caught her eye.

He wouldn't have if he didn't practically run her over. He was tall, but young. Probably around twenty or so. He was obviously drunk, stumbling a bit. He bumped right into Leia, knocking her back a bit.

The man snickered. "Sorry, Your Highness." Without another word, he kept on stumbling down to a different bar.

Leia glared after the man, before shaking her head at his pathetic-ness and hurrying to catch up with Anakin.

Anakin didn't glance back at her, to show that he had even noticed what happened. He was concentrating on seeking out Federation guards that could be lurking anywhere in Mos Eisley.

He stopped suddenly, squatting down behind a speeder parked on the edge of a street. Leia hurried to duck down beside him.

"There," Anakin whispered, pointing across the street. Barely blending in the with crowd of beings and droids were clone robots with blasters. There were about five or six of them together, marching away from Mos Eisley and into the oblivion beyond.

"Are we following them, Master?" Leia asked Anakin, glancing at him.

Anakin kept his narrowed eyes on the clones' process. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**In the next chapter, it takes place years later, just as a head's up. Oh, and towards the end of this chapter, in the base, what happens is extremely important to the rest of the story. :)**

* * *

Leia stared up at the large base from behind a rock in astonishment. The base was built into a eroded rock that towered above herself and Anakin.

"Master Obi-Wan," Anakin murmured to the hand comm. "I think we're going need back-up here. This is much bigger than we originally thought."

Obi-Wan's image nodded slowly. "Luke and I will leave as soon as possible. I'll notify the Council, and have them send help if we aren't back within two days, alright?"

Anakin nodded. "Thank you Master." Obi-Wan's image disappeared and Anakin slid the comm back into his robe pocket.

"What now, Master?" Leia asked, peeking over the rock once again, a slight tightening of dread filling her stomach. "Are we waiting for Master Obi-Wan and Luke?"

Anakin grinned briefly. "That'll take too long. We might as well infiltrate the base while we're waiting, hmm?"

Leia allowed a small grin of her own to show. "What if Master Obi-Wan and Luke don't know that we've gone inside?"

"If Luke is truly my son and Obi-Wan is truly my master, they'll know." Anakin's face hardened. "Now, be careful. I wasn't expecting this. If I had, I would've stepped down and let a master with an apprentice come instead." Anakin's fatherly side showed as he placed his hand on Leia's shoulder. "I'm not leaving this base without you. Don't get into trouble, Leia."

Leia took a deep, somewhat unsteady breath. "Of course, Master."

Anakin shook his head. "I'm talking to you as your father."

"Of course, Father."

* * *

Anakin peered around the small entrance to the base. The fact that it was built into a rock to be inconspicuous meant that it couldn't have as modern technology a proper base should have. Blast doors was one such thing.

He pulled his body back from the door to nod at Leia. "Looks clear enough. Keep your eyes open." Without another word he slid around the doorway, hand on his lightsaber, clipped at his belt.

Leia followed silently, mirroring her father. The hangar bay was clear of life, only a few ships within it. Anakin's face was hard with concentration as he moved stealthily to the door across the hangar. Leia was close behind, her eyes darting around the bay. It was almost…too empty, too void of life.

Reflexively, her hands tightened around the cool metal of her lightsaber handle. Her heart was pounding heavily against her ribs.

It was surreal, as if she was watching someone else live her life. As if someone else was making her decisions, like she had no part in them. She had never had to be in such danger, despite being trained for this.

A part of her wanted to ask Anakin how he had felt on his first mission, but the more mature part of her told her not to. That would only distract him.

Anakin pressed against a wall across the hangar bay. Leia joined him against the cold, hard metal. Cautiously, Anakin pushed a button to the turbolift next to them. He stiffened as the doors opened. No one was there.

Releasing a breath, he quickly entered the turbolift, Leia close behind him. The doors slid closed and it started speeding upward.

Anakin's eyes were narrowed in concentration. His hand was still tightly gripping the his lightsaber handle. Leia wouldn't admit it, but her father's actions were worrying her slightly. Were they really in actual danger?

The turbolift stopped and the doors opened- to reveal about a dozen or so guards with blasters pointed at them.

Anakin's lightsaber was ignited in one second, and in the next was taking down a guard. Leia sucked in a breath and ignited her own lightsaber, blocking a blaster shot heading right for her. She joined Anakin in taking down the guards. Her thoughts left her mind, she surrendered herself completely to the Force.

In what seemed like no time, it was over and she and Anakin was standing above the rubble of mechanical parts.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked Leia as they ran down the hallway. It was obvious their presence was already known- they'd need to hurry.

Leia nodded in confirmation, too in shock to say anything. She had never actually had to face the real life of a Jedi. Today was a taste of the rest of her life.

Anakin paused in his run, holding up his hand to stop Leia from going any further. His eyes were closed, searching for something. "I feel…a strong presence. Very strong. They're near."

"Strong as in…" Leia didn't want to ask in they were in the same building as a Sith. Her fear felt childish, but that didn't stop her from feeling it.

"Maybe," Anakin whispered gravely.

Leia's chest tightened in her fear, but she fought the feeling down. Going into a panic now wouldn't be a good idea. She was trained to combat the Dark Side, giving into the emotions that led to it would be the same as handing herself over to it.

Anakin's eyes opened, turning to Leia. "If there is a Sith waiting for us, I want you to run. I know how to deal with this. Run, and hide. Wait for Master Obi-Wan and Luke's arrival."

Leia wanted to tell her father that she wouldn't leave him, but something stopped her. She couldn't speak, her throat was too dry. Instead, she nodded.

Anakin led the way slowly, carefully. He dreaded this fight also. What if he fell again? Would he be able to come back once more? What if something happened to Leia? He hated himself for bringing her into this.

Anakin's steps were precise and cautious as they came closer to the large blast doors. He was calm, one with the Force. Leia was attempting to stay calm.

The doors slid open easily…revealing an empty room. Anakin frowned, slowly entering it. "How…?" He searched the room, but there was no one to be seen. "They're gone…"

"But they were here moments ago," a voice said behind them. Anakin and Leia turned to find Obi-Wan with Luke behind him slightly.

"Master, where did they go?" Anakin asked, frowning. "I felt their presence."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I did too. They must've escaped."

"What should we do know, Master?" Luke asked Obi-Wan.

"I think it's time to leave. We'll have the Order send someone else once we get back to Coruscant. It's not the best idea to have padawans involved. You're not ready for this fight."

Leia joined her brother in following Obi-Wan. Anakin gave one last look around the empty room before leaving.

The return to Coruscant immediately had Anakin and Obi-Wan meeting with the Order. Leia and Luke were left with free time. He worked on his training, Leia went to find Janey. She felt like she hadn't seen her best friend in so long.

Luckily, Janey was on Coruscant. She'd be leaving with Master Adda tomorrow, though.

Leia and Janey sat side-by-side in a little park with tall trees and green grass.

"Have you ever thought of…love, Leia?" Janey asked her, almost hesitantly.

Leia gave Janey a confused look. "Love? You mean like, for my parents and my brother?"

Janey rolled her eyes. "No. Like…love for someone you _like_." Janey was blushing now. "I don't know…like your mom loves your dad and vice versa."

"Oh," Leia sighed, leaning back on the grass. "I'm not going to fall in love. It's pointless, really."

Janey frowned. "Pointless, why?"

"Pointless because love leads to pain. Pain when something happens to your love. And jealously, when your love is with another. All it gives is Dark Side emotions. That's why marriage was banned."

"Yes," Janey agreed, somewhat annoyed. "But, your father righted the laws. Love also gives you a freeing happiness, lets you share your life with another. It creates strength, and the need to protect the one you love."

Leia raised an eyebrow at Janey. "That's a very passionate speech about love for a second-hand observation."

Janey blushed. "Oh, it was just a guess."

Leia was still skeptical, but didn't voice her doubts.

"Leia, are we still going to be friends, even if we don't see each other very much?" Janey asked her worriedly.

Leia turned to Janey in surprise. "Of course. We'll always be friends, Janey."

Janey smiled. "Yeah. Best friends."

Leia laughed. "Yep. Even while I'm off becoming a hero and you're off falling in love and getting married, we'll still be friends."

Janey laughed also. "Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, Kas. It's an important planet for the rest of the story, as a head's up. Also, six years have passed since the last chapter ended. Here's where it all **_**really**_** begins ;)**

* * *

Years of training and missions had come and gone since Tatooine. Leia had grown older and stronger in the Force, under the guidance of Anakin, becoming his apprentice. Among her growth in the Force, though, she also grew apart from Janey. They rarely saw each other anymore. Leia barely noticed this, however. She was busy becoming the best Jedi she could be.

Now, she was on a similar mission with Anakin as the one to Tatooine. Except, this time, they knew what they were getting into. It was a dangerous mission from the start.

Leia followed her father through the streets of Corellia. He was watching around himself carefully, looking for potential dangers. Leia's hand was close to her lightsaber, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice.

Anakin gestured behind him to for Leia to stop. She ceased her walk immediately. Anakin turned to face her. "I'm going to check around a bit. I want you to stay _here_, alright, Leia?"

Leia nodded obediently. "Yes, Master."

He hurried off and Leia looked around tensely. She found nothing out of the ordinary, but that didn't mean something wasn't wrong.

"Hey beautiful."

Leia whipped around, her lightsaber in hand, more out of habit than anything else.

"Whoa," a tall guy with scruffy-looking hair who, she noticed to her dismay, was quite attractive said, holding up his hands. "Didn't know you were a Jedi."

Leia scoffed, putting her lightsaber back. "That should teach you to hit on random women."

Anakin returned and smiled when he saw the man. "Captain Solo, there you are."

Leia gaped at her father. This…this low-life _man whore_ was the esteemed Captain Solo, the one that would fly them to this supposed "Imperial Trouble"?

"Let my introduce my apprentice, Leia Skywalker," Anakin told Captain Solo, gesturing to Leia.

"Skywalker? You're both Skywalkers?" Captain Solo asked in confusion.

Anakin nodded slightly. "Leia is my daughter."

If he hadn't backed up before, Captain Solo was really backed up now. Leia smiled in satisfaction. "Oh, ah, that's…nice."

Anakin and Leia shared a brief smirk. "Where's your co-pilot?" Anakin asked, "We should be heading out as soon as possible."

Captain Solo nodded. "Chewie will be here in a moment."

Leia wrinkled her nose in disgust. "_Chewie_? Your co-pilot is named _Chewie_, Captain Solo?"

"Hey, it's short for Chewbacca and he's a Wookiee. And, call me Han," Han corrected.

"A Wookiee co-pilot," Anakin said with a laugh. "That's new."

A walking fur wall that could only be Chewbacca came up behind Han, howling out something.

"Chewie says hello," Han translated with a wave of his hand. "Chewie, this is Master Anakin Skywalker and his kid, Leia Skywalker."

Leia clenched her fists before relaxing. "I'm his _apprentice_."

"Well you're his kid too, Sweetheart," Han retorted, leaning forward to give her a cocky smirk.

"Enough," Anakin said, holding up his hand. He gave Leia a disapproving glance.

"Sorry, Master," Leia murmured, lowering her head in shame.

Anakin gave her shoulder a brief squeeze before he went to follow Han and Chewbacca. Leia sighed and also followed behind them.

* * *

Leia scowled, looking around the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_ from her seat behind Han in the navigator's chair. She wondered how in the hell this bucket was supposed to go anywhere, but didn't voice her thoughts. She didn't need to be scolded by Anakin again.

Anakin was sitting across from her in the seat behind Chewbacca. His eyes were closed, and he was obviously either focusing or meditating.

_Leia's lips were parted slightly, as if she was about to say something, her face turned up to look at Han. Instead of letting her speak, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. _

_He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers._

_A single tear drifted down her cheek as she whispered passionately "I love you."_

_Han smiled slightly, pressing his lips to hers again. "I know."_

Anakin's eyes opened as he frowned, glancing at his daughter and the man sitting in front of her. _Always in motion, the future is_, Yoda's words repeated themselves in his head, but somehow he felt that future was set in stone. Or at least, the path leading there was.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Anakin asked Han asked they stepped onto the dusty ground of Kas.

Han stopped where he was. "Well of course I'm sure!"

Leia glared slightly at him as she passed. He sneered at her before calling something to Chewbacca over his shoulder.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Be nice to Captain Solo, Leia. He was nice enough to bring us here, after all."

Leia glanced over her shoulder to see if either Han or Chewbacca was listening. When she found neither in sight, she turned back to Anakin. "I don't trust Captain Solo. He's…" Leia wrinkled her nose, trying to think of the perfect adjective. "Seedy, slimy. This could be a trap."

Anakin's mind drifted to his vision on the _Falcon_. "No, I don't think it is. I think we should trust Captain Solo. And our instincts. What do your instincts tell you, Leia?"

Leia sighed and opened her mind to the Force. She found nothing but honest trust in Han. More trust than she should have for someone she barely knew. It was like the Force was telling her to give herself, mind, body, and soul, over to him.

With a scoff, Leia focused back on Anakin. "My instincts tell me to get the heck away from him."

Anakin smirked, skeptically raising an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Leia scowled. "I hate when you do that."

"Do what?" Anakin asked innocently.

Leia was about to retort, but Han and Chewie came down the ramp, interrupting their conversation.

"How did you come across this base anyway?" Leia asked Han as they started their trek across the rocky terrain.

"We were on a routine run, but had to stop down here for a bit so I could fix the _Falcon_ up some. Chewie looked around to see if there was any sentient life around, and found the base," Han explained.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at Han. "What kind of routine run?"

Han laughed. "I'm one of the fastest smuggler's in the galaxy. Thought you knew that."

Leia gaped first at Han, then her father. "_Smuggler_? We're working with a _smuggler_?"

"Calm down sweetheart," Han laughed. "You act like you've never met one before."

Leia scowled, but said nothing.

"You've never met a smuggler?" Han's laughter increased, before Anakin held up a hand to silence him. He closed his eyes, opening his Force senses.

"Be cautious. I feel…" Anakin turned to Leia.

"I feel it too, Master," Leia murmured.

Han frowned. "Feel what?"

"The Dark Side," Leia told him ominously.

He waved away her words. "Dark Side, Shmark Side. Who cares?"

Anakin winced slightly, but said nothing. Han had no idea. Leia rolled her eyes, but also said nothing.

"Chewbacca," Anakin addressed the Wookiee. "Would you take us to the base you found?"

Chewie roared in agreement and led the way. Han fell into step beside Leia, much to her annoyance.

They stopped in front of a large rock formation. Suddenly, Leia felt like she was back on Tatooine, staring up at the intimidating Federation base.

"What do ya mean you're not sure how to get in?" Han asked Chewie angrily.

Chewbacca growled something at Han. Han sighed loudly.

Anakin studied the base. "It doesn't appear to have blast doors or anything. It's just an average rock, supposedly." He turned to Chewie. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Chewie roared at Anakin.

"Never question a Wookiee, buddy," Han warned told Anakin.

"What do we do now, Master?" Leia asked with a frown.

Chewie sat down a rock with a loud sigh. He was settling in for a long wait.

With a roar of surprise, Chewbacca fell right through the rock to the ground. Out of nowhere, doors on the base slid open.

Han laughed loudly in surprise. "You did it, buddy!" Chewie gave a Wookiee laugh as he got up.

Anakin cautiously stepped inside, Leia close behind. It was a simple turbolift.

"Your work is done for now," Anakin told Han and Chewie. "We'll return when our work is done also."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Han held up his hands. "I'm not just sitting here and waiting back. I'm coming with you."

"What can you do against a Sith?" Leia hissed.

Han glared at her. "Don't you need someone to watch your Jedi backs? I'll work on the guards while you go after the Sith."

Anakin sighed. "It makes sense. But, we must be inconspicuous. Chewbacca must stay behind."

Han turned to Chewie. "You go back and wait at the _Falcon_, alright old buddy?"

Chewie gave a sad howl, but complied. He hugged Han in a bone-crushing grip before heading back in the direction of the _Falcon_. Han joined the other two in the turbolift.

Leia and Anakin pulled their hoods up at the same time. Han gave them a wary glance.

The turbolift stopped and the doors opened. No one was in sight. Anakin led the way to the right, following his Force instincts. The feeling of Dark Side stained the whole base. Whoever occupied this base was a Sith, or in business with one.

"I haven't felt a Dark Side presence this strong since Tatooine," Anakin murmured to Leia.

"Is it the same?" Leia wondered if they would once again find an empty room. Anakin had been so disappointed. A few other Jedi had been sent to Tatooine after, but found nothing.

Anakin heaved a sigh. "I'm not sure. I wasn't close enough to tell exactly, the same goes for now."

Leia nodded. "I hope we find someone this time."

"You lost them last time?" Han asked incredulously.

Leia rolled her eyes. "It wasn't exactly the best prepared mission. I was twelve and by the time we got to the command room, no one was to be seen."

"You were fighting Sith at age twelve?"

"No. I haven't ever fought a Sith, actually."

Han turned his attention to Anakin, still leading the group. "What about you? You ever fought a Sith?"

Anakin shuddered slightly. "I've killed a Sith. But, for the briefest of moments, I was one."

Han gaped at Anakin. "_You_?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, but that's not important right now." He paused in walking and stretched out with the Force. "You head that way, there are guards waiting. Leia and I will keep going straight."

Han nodded and saluted the Jedi, moving off to the right and disappearing. Anakin and Leia continued the way they were heading.

Eerily similar to years earlier, Anakin opened the doors. They slid open and revealed a young man standing alone. He was facing the doors as if he had expected Anakin and Leia.

He smiled slightly, gesturing for them to enter. Leia and Anakin shared a wary glance, both their hands going to their lightsabers automatically.

"Welcome," the deep voice of the man told them.

Anakin gripped his lightsaber. "Identify yourself."

The man laughed. "You act as if I'm the one trespassing."

"You're going against the Republic. It's worse than trespassing," Leia told him angrily. Anakin held a hand out to her, gesturing for her to quiet herself.

"I'm Jerakah, if you must know," the man told them. With a cynical grin, he pulled a red lightsaber seemingly out of nowhere. "Learn that name."

Anakin's lightsaber came to life with a _snap-hiss_. Leia's own lightsaber was in her hand, but Anakin and Jerakah were engaged in battle. Still, she was ready to join the fight, if need be.

Anakin's blue lightsaber clashed angrily with Jerakah's red one. Both faces were hardened with determination, though Anakin's was still hidden beneath his hood.

With a grin, Jerakah disappeared onto the balcony. Anakin followed him. But, he was nowhere to be seen. "He's good at disappearing," Leia murmured to Anakin.

"Our job is done," he told her, "Jerakah has been identified."

Leia nodded in agreement. They left the command room, but Anakin glanced back at it for a moment, as if longing to be back in the fight.

Han joined them by the turbolift, appearing at the same time as they were.

"You find what you were looking for?" Han asked, replacing his blaster. He wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

"We found a Sith lord," Anakin answered solemnly.

Han's eyes widened. "Oh. Did ya kill him?"

Anakin shook his head. "He disappeared right in the middle of a fight. But, we didn't come here to kill, only to search the base."

Han nodded slowly. "Whatever ya say, buddy."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is where it starts to get interesting ;) At least, I hope so :P**

* * *

Leia stood outside the Jedi Temple, wondering why she had been called there. Why would any Jedi be called to meet with the Council? But, she couldn't think of anything she had done wrong.

Sighing, she ran a hand down the side of her face, hoping the doors would open soon, but also hoping they never would, if she had done something wrong.

Then, her stomach filled with dread when she realized it might be something about her father. He had left on a mission a couple weeks ago that no one- apart from the Council- knew anything about. What if something had happened to him?

To put her out of her misery, the door slid open. Leia entered, burying her terror down and keeping her face smooth.

The shock on her face was clear when she saw Captain Han Solo standing in the middle of the room. She hadn't seen him since Kas. Why did her heart suddenly leap like she was seeing someone she actually cared about after a long absence?

Leia was bursting with questions, but she waited for one of the masters to start first. She shot a questioning look at Obi-Wan, but he wasn't meeting her gaze.

"To the Council, you have been summoned," Yoda started.

"Yes, Master Yoda," Leia agreed, reluctantly standing next to Han. He grinned at her. She wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, but ignored it.

"Know why, do you?"

"No."

Master Windu took over. "I'm sure you remember your mission to Kas with Master Skywalker and Captain Solo, here." At Leia's nod, he continued. "The entire Trade Federation is after Captain Solo. It isn't known which Jedi were involved, but Captain Solo was identified. They want him dead."

Leia nodded slowly. "What does that have to do with me, Master?"

"You'll be protecting him." Leia felt like gawking at him, but keep her face smooth.

"Protecting him?"

Master Windu nodded. "They have the Sith on their side. We have no idea how strong this Jerakah is, or if he leading the Federation, like Darth Sidious. That is why we're deploying a Jedi to protect him, at our insistence. When asked if he was familiar with any Jedi, you were mentioned."

Leia shot a look at Han, but said nothing. "I accept your assignment, Masters. Thank you. I will do you proud." She bowed her head and left the Council room, Han following close behind.

"I'm not talking to you," Leia hissed as soon as they left the Jedi Temple.

"Hey, c'mon," Han argued. "I said your dad first, but he's gone. You were the only other one."

Leia sighed. "Whatever. Do you have everything packed? We can't stay in Coruscant. It's too accessible."

"Of course. Do you?"

"Obviously not. That's where I'm going now."

Han followed her into the turbolift and up to the apartment she still lived in with her parents. She wasn't home very much, so she didn't have her own apartment.

"Mom? Luke?" Leia called upon entering.

Padmé entered the foyer from the small kitchen. "Leia? Who's this?"

Leia rolled her eyes discreetly at her mother. "This is Captain Han Solo, the man I now have to protect from the Federation. Captain Solo, this is my mother, Senator Padmé Amidala."

Padmé smiled and shook Han's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Captain Solo. I thank you for assisting my husband and daughter on Kas."

Han grinned. "Thank you, Senator."

"Where's Luke?" Leia asked, looking around.

"Oh, he had to leave to meet with Obi-Wan. I'm afraid he won't back until late."

Leia sighed, looking out the wide windows that overlooked Coruscant. "We should leave as soon as possible. Tell Luke I'm sorry I missed him."

She left to her room to pack a few things. Han stayed in the foyer, talking to Padmé. When Leia was finished, she gestured for Han to go to the door. She gave her mother a brief hug.

"Be careful, Leia," Padmé whispered.

"I always am," Leia murmured back.

Padmé released her daughter, allowing her to go to the door. She gave a brief wave and watched her leave with Han, smiling when she remembered Anakin protecting her, like Leia was now protecting Han. That had been when it all started for them, would it be the beginning of something between Leia and Han?

* * *

"Where to?" Han asked, working the controls of the _Falcon_.

Leia shrugged. "Somewhere far away, that the Federation wouldn't guess you were there."

Han thought a moment. "What about Kashyyyk? Chewie's there with his family. I'm sure they wouldn't mind us staying for a bit. His wife Malla, and his son Lumpy love my company," Han boasted.

Leia scoffed. "That must be a first."

Han shot her a glare, plugging in the coordinates to Kashyyyk. Leia sank into the co-pilot's seat.

As the ship took off, Han tentatively asked Leia something he'd been dying to know. "What's it like to have parents?"

Leia turned to Han in surprise. "What?"

"To have parents. You know, what's it like?"

In stead of answering, Leia asked "What happened to your parents?"

"If you must know, I grew up on the streets of Corellia, _alone_. I can't even remember ever having parents. I only remember my mother, Jaina. It's such a brief memory, it's not even worth remembering."

Leia bit her lip, her heart going out to Han for a moment. "I guess it's the feeling of being loved, of being cared about. I also have my brother, but my parents love me dearly. I'm not sure what I'd do without them." She paused. "I'm sorry about your parents."

Han waved her words away. "Don't pity me."

Leia scowled and looked away, the intimate moment between them over.

* * *

Leia's arms were crossed over her chest and she was staring out the viewport window, despite the fact that they were in hyperspace and there was nothing to see. "Your ship is too conspicuous. Anyone searching for you would know it was you immediately," she pointed out, her voice cold.

Han ignored her statement. "Look Sweetheart, I'm not happy about this either, but like it or not, we're stuck together," he reasoned, leaning back in his pilot's seat.

Leia dropped into the co-pilot's seat. "Why did you _have_ to recommend _me_ to the Jedi Council?"

"You're the only Jedi I know besides your old dad, who's on some kind of secret mission! They wanted me to choose someone that I was familiar with."

Her eyes closed as she leaned her head against the chair back. Han studied her a moment while her eyes were closed. He had thought she was beautiful the moment he saw her, but he'd never admit it. She had this…essence about her that just screamed confidence, and he had always found confident women sexy.

"Stop staring at me," Leia muttered, not opening her eyes.

Han started. "I wasn't."

She scoffed, but said nothing more.

"Listen, I don't even know why I need to be protected! All I need is my blaster and I'm good to go."

Leia's eyes opened and she stood up, leaning over Han, glaring down at him. "A blaster isn't going to protect you from Sith lord! Hell, I'm not even sure _I _can fight a Sith. And now that they know you ratted them out, every bounty hunter and Sith are out to kill you. If it comes to a fight with a Sith lord, you'd be dead within a minute. With me…" Leia stepped back and got a faraway look. "With me, you're not much better." She shook her head and stared down at her feet. "You should have chosen someone else. I'm no Jedi. I'm an apprentice. But…even with all my training, I've never been very good. My brother has always been an amazing Jedi, from the beginning. My father's the Chosen One, my brother's a prodigy, and I'm just…Leia." Suddenly, she realized she had been speaking aloud. She blushed and looked away.

"Hey, I'm sure that's not true," Han said, standing up also. He had the sudden urge to comfort her. Carefully, he reached out to touch her hand. When she didn't pull back, he took it as an invitation and took her hand in his. "I've never seen you in action, but I can just tell you're strong, Leia. You're going to make an amazing Jedi."

Leia's eyes drifted up to meet his. She had this vulnerability in her eyes that made Han's heart melt for some reason. Without thinking about it, he leaned down, keeping their gazes locked until the last second when their lips came together.

Han's lips gently moved against hers, kissing her deeply, trying to remove her self-doubt. Her hand was still within his, and their fingers threaded together without conscious thought.

Suddenly, Leia broke away, pushing him back. She looked horrified, her breath coming in quick pants. Without a word, she turned and left the cockpit. Han watched her go before sinking down into the pilot's chair, running his hand over his face.


	8. Chapter 8

****

I based this Kashyyyk off of the one from Revenge of the Sith, if I'm remembering correctly. If not… -shrugs- oh well, at least I tried. :)

* * *

Leia had never been to Kashyyyk. As she and Han walked down the lowered ramp, she wished she had. It was beautiful. Wroshyr trees towered above them, Wookiee houses covering the wide trunks. There was a large, shimmering body of water behind them, reflecting the sun's light.

There was a load roar, causing Leia's head to whip around. Chewbacca was lifting Han up in a tight embrace. Han was laughing, patting Chewie on the back.

"Hey old buddy," Han said. "Wanna put me down now? Kinda crushing my ribs."

[Sorry, Cub] Chewbacca laughed, placing Han back on his feet. Even though Leia couldn't understand Shyriiwook, but she could get the gist of it.

A female Wookiee with a cub by her side hurried to hug Han seconds after Chewbacca had put him down.

Once all the hugging was done, Han gestured for Leia to come over. "Malla, Lumpy, this is Leia Skywalker, the Jedi apprentice protecting me." He rolled his eyes.

[Nice to see you again, Leia] Chewbacca said.

[And it's nice to meet you] Malla added.

"He said it's nice to see you again, and she said it's nice to meet you," Han translated to Leia.

"Same to you both," Leia said with a smile.

[We welcome you both into our home] Malla told them.

"Aw Malla," Han sighed. "You're too kind."

[We're just glad you finally have a _nice_ girl] Chewbacca laughed.

Han reddened. "Hey! It's not like that."

Leia blushed also, figuring out what he must've said. Her mind unwillingly drifted back to the kiss they hadn't talked about. Frankly, she just wanted to forget about it. Or, she wished she wanted to forget about. She actually felt an embarrassing longing to be kissed by him again.

[Sure it isn't] Chewie chuckled, grabbing the suitcases Leia and Han had put down and turning and walking toward one of the trees that held a Wookiee home.

Malla laughed along with her husband, taking Lumpy's hand and leading him away to follow Chewie.

"Do I even want to know?" Leia asked Han quietly, as they followed the Wookiees.

"Let's just say they think there's an 'us'," Han muttered, not looking at Leia.

Leia blushed deeper this time, her suspicions confirmed.

Chewbacca's home was high in a wroshyr tree, wrapping around it with a deck. Holos of Chewbacca and Malla, the whole family, and even one of Han with the family decorated the walls.

"Your home is very nice," Leia told Malla and Chewie with a smile.

[Thank you] Malla said.

"She said thanks," Han said without thinking about it. It seemed translating came mindlessly to him.

Malla showed Leia and Han to the rooms they'd be staying in. Han seemed to already know where everything was, asking if he'd be in the same room. Apparently, he'd stayed with Chewie on Kashyyyk multiple times.

Leia's room had a wide bed as the center of it. There was a wooden dresser and a closet, but it was mainly undecorated. Apparently, it wasn't used very often.

She started unpacking the few items she'd packed, putting them away in the closet and dresser. She had no idea how long they'd be here, and the thought was both thrilling and terrifying. What if Han tried to kiss her again? Would she let him?

Leia sat heavily on the bed and lowered her head into her hands, running her fingers through her hair. When did everything become so complicated?

The next day, sometime around noon, there was a knock on her door. Leia stood up quickly, allowing whoever it was to enter. Han stood in the doorway, smiling slightly.

"What?" Leia asked, trying to sound cold, but failing.

"I was wondering if you wanted a formal tour of Rwookrrorro," Han said, reaching up to scratch his neck.

"Oh," Leia said in surprise, "okay, sure."

* * *

"There's really not much here," Han told Leia gesturing around the forest at all the tall trees, homes of hundreds of Wookiees. "But it feels like home to me, ya know?"

Leia smiled softly. "You really have been here a lot, haven't you?"

Han laughed. "Yeah. Usually, whenever Chewie comes home, I come with him. Nothing better to do without my best co-pilot, huh?"

They continued walking and Han grinned, grabbing Leia's hand. She found she liked the way her hand felt in his a little too much. He led her through the trees to a clearing. They were on the other side of the lake that she had seen upon their arrival.

The sun was setting, reflecting onto the water and setting it off with oranges and reds. The mountains and trees in the background just enhanced the picture.

"It's…beautiful," Leia whispered breathlessly.

Han squeezed her hand. "I know." He turned to her, catching her look of complete wonder and feeling like his heart was on fire. "I've never had anyone to share this with."

Leia tore her eyes away the sight of the setting sun to look up at Han. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else," Han found himself saying, reaching out to brush a strand of Leia's hair behind her ear.

Her lips parted, wanting to say something, anything. But, her voice just wouldn't comply.

Han leaned close slowly, allowing her to stop him if she wanted to. Instead, Leia met him in the middle. Their lips moved smoothly together, stopping time for a moment. Han's hands pressed against her back, bringing her closer. Leia's arms wrapped around his neck, removing any space between their bodies.

Slowly, almost unwillingly, they pulled their lips apart.

Han noticed that it was dark. "You missed the sunset."

Leia blinked. "Huh? Oh. That's fine. There will be more."

A grin tugged at Han's lips. Without warning, he pressed them back to hers.

* * *

[You love her] Chewie called up suddenly.

Han nearly fell into the opening in the floor of the _Falcon _that Chewie was working in. "Who?"

Chewbacca roared. [You know who. Leia!]

"I don't love her," Han scoffed. "C'mon Chewie. I hate the girl. She's a stuck up, little Daddy's girl."

[You don't believe that, I know it.]

Han rolled his eyes. "What makes you think there's even something between us?"

[The way you look at her says everything. She makes you smile, from your mouth to your eyes. Like she's making your soul smile too.]

Han's shoulders drooped. "What? Who says my soul is happy to see her? When did you become so insightful?"

[I just know you, Cub. I've seen you with other women, but none have made you as happy as she does.]

"She's a pain in the ass," Han muttered.

[Admit it, Cub, you've got it bad. Don't think I don't know you took her out to see the sunset over the lake. There's really nothing more romantic than that.]

Han reddened. "I was showing her around and we just happened to be there when the sun was setting."

Chewbacca laughed. [Sure, believe what you want. I'll make sure to gloat at the wedding.]

Han muttered something not-so-nice, to which Chewie threw a wrench up that just barely missed his head. "HEY!"

Leia stood on the deck outside her room, staring out at the various homes and the Wookiees moving about far beneath her. But, her mind was on something other than the scenery.

Han had kissed her again. Correction: they had kissed each other. It was mutual. No one kissing the other, just kissing together. And she hadn't stopped him. And she had liked it. Way too much. Han was getting into her brain, under her skin, running through her veins, like some fatal disease.

She closed her eyes tight, blocking out the outside, leaving only her thoughts. If she kept continuing down this road with Han, it would lead somewhere she promised herself she'd never go. If she wanted to save her heart, she'd have to cut herself off from Han. To remove her emotions from the equation. She was protecting him from the Federation, and that was it.

Leia's hands tightened ever-so-slightly on the railing. She wouldn't let her heart get in the way, despite the fact that it was yelling at her to not give up on Han. Suddenly, she wished Padmé was here, so she could talk to her about this.

At the dinner table that night, Han kept trying to catch Leia's eye. She was purposely avoiding his gaze, keeping her eyes on her plate. Chewie and Malla were silently watching the exchange with amusement at the foolishness of humans. Lumpy was concentrating on turning his food into a toy, much to his mother's annoyance.

"Dinner was lovely, Malla," Leia complemented, standing up and picking up her plate. Malla gestured for her to leave it, that she'd take care of it. Leia nodded her thanks and turned to leave for her room. Han stood quickly and followed Leia.

[Humans] Chewbacca laughed, shaking his head. Malla joined in.

Han grabbed Leia's arm halfway to her room. She sighed, turning to face him. "What?"

"Are you just going to pretend yesterday didn't happen?" Han asked angrily, leaning down close to her face.

Leia held her ground, steeling her gaze and clenching her jaw. "Yesterday was a mistake. I'm not saying it didn't happen, but I'm saying I wish it didn't." She turned swiftly as his grip loosened in shock.

Han felt as though Leia had slapped him across the face, her words leaving a stinging pain. And as her door closed, he felt his heart sink. Had Chewie been right? Was he in love with her?


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a filler chapter, as is next chapter, but the one after that is longer, I promiseee. :D And, I know it seems like everything is moving really fast, but time has actually gone by and it's not just happening out of the blue. **

* * *

Han had spent most of the night awake, trying to come to some conclusion about why Leia rejecting him had hurt so much. But, every time, he came to a conclusion that he didn't want to face.

With a long, heavy sigh, Han sat down at the dining table for breakfast. Chewie sat down across from him. [What's got you down Cub? You look like you ran into a Wampa.]

"I'd rather run into a Wampa," Han muttered, lowering his head onto his arms.

[So you've finally accepted it,] Chewie said, reading right into Han. [You love her.]

"Okay, you we right. Happy?"

Chewie frowned. [Doesn't she love you too?]

"No," Han ground out, "she wishes I never kissed her. She wants to deny how I know she really feels. I know she loves me."

Chewie sighed. [Tough break, Cub. Maybe you have to get her to fall in love with you. Don't push the subject, just make her heart want to love you.]

Han picked up his head, looking incredulously at Chewbacca. "You know…that might actually work." He nodded absently. "Yeah…" Han frowned. "When did you become so romantically knowledgeable?"

Chewie laughed, not answering Han's question.

* * *

Leia splashed water on her face from the sink, raising her head back to the mirror. The water had done little to make her face less blotchy, her eyes less red-rimmed. It still looked like she had spent the better part of the night crying her heart out. Apparently, her face wasn't very good at lying.

She gripped the sides on the sink, her body shaking, tears fighting to resurface. Her breath released long and slow from her lungs, doing nothing to calm the hot tears she couldn't fight back.

"You're too weak to be a Jedi," Leia whispered to the crying, pathetic reflection. What would her father think of her if he could see her right now? What would any Jedi master think? That some man could ruin her so terribly? That she wasn't fit to be a Jedi? If she couldn't protect her heart from pain, how could she protect someone else from anything?

Angrily, she swiped the back of her hand across her cheek, wiping the tears off. "You're just plain weak."

Twisting away from the mirror, Leia wiped her face on a towel and hoped no one would notice. And if not, that they'd be too polite to say something.

Chewbacca, Malla, Lumpy, and Han were already sitting at the table, plates in front of them, untouched. Lumpy was impatiently picking at his breakfast.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting," Leia apologized. "You could have started without me."

At the sound of her voice, Han turned and frowned when he saw her. The concern written clearly across his face made her stomach twist painfully.

"Wookiees don't like to eat without everyone at the table," Han explained quietly as Leia took her seat beside him. Lumpy happily dug in.

"Oh," Leia murmured, picking up her fork and pushing the food on her plate around a bit. She was a terrible Jedi. How would she ever be able to protect Han, if it came to it? She couldn't even pretend everything was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay… I know I promised this one would be longer…but I forgot that it's a somewhat filler-ish chapter too. The next one, though, really is longer. I made sure this time. And, sorry about the delay, my computer was being stupid and I couldn't use the internet for a while… **

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Han had attempted to spend time with Leia. Attempted to get her to admit what he knew she felt deep down. But, she was complying. She just kept herself holed up in her room, politely refusing every request he made.

And at night, he couldn't get how she looked that morning out of his head. He had never seen her so…broken. He used to think of Leia as a perfectly put together Jedi that had no weaknesses. But it was obvious that assumption was wrong.

Her face had been red and shiny, as if wet. Her brown eyes were bloodshot and rimmed in red. It appeared as though she had recently been crying, but Han hadn't been going to bring it up. Still, somehow, he thought she had looked beautiful. Maybe it was because she wasn't perfect. Because she had flaws, that she was so incredible in his mind.

When an unfamiliar ship landed on Kashyyyk, there was a small gathering of Wookiees that huddled close, murmuring about who it could possibly be. Chewbacca and his family were among that gathering.

Han frowned, his hand at his blaster, just in case. Had they found him?

When he felt a push at his back, he spun around, blaster in hand, only to find that he was pointing right at Leia. She just raised an eyebrow at him.

"So," Han started, replacing his blaster and turning back to landing ship. "You've come out from your Wampa cave?"

Leia said nothing as the ship's ramp lowered. A large smile spread across her face as Senator Amidala came down it.

Leia pushed her way through the crowd, Han hot on her heels. She seemed itching to hug her mother, but unwillingly in front of so many eyes. Han hated it when she denied her heart's feelings in order to be Jedi-perfect.

Padmé either didn't notice or didn't care about Leia's pause, pulling her daughter into a hug tight. "I've missed you, my Leia."

Leia smiled tenderly. "I've missed you too, Mother. But, what are you doing here?"

Padmé pulled way from the hug, smiling widely. "I was going to Naboo, to visit Aunt Sola and your cousins. And I was wondering if you might want to come. You've been on Kashyyyk so long and well, your family misses you. Luke can't come, since he and Obi-Wan left on some mission the Council assigned, and your father is still away. So, I came to you."

"I would love to, Mother, but Han, I mean Captain Solo…" Leia trailed off.

Padmé laughed. "Han can come too!" She hadn't missed her daughter's slip of the tongue. In fact, she had noted it with an inward smirk.

Han grinned. "Never been to Naboo. What's it like?"

Padmé gaped at him. "You've never been to Naboo? It's where Leia and Luke were born! It's so beautiful there, especially the lake country. Leia will have to show it to you."

Leia gave her mother a look, but Padmé ignored it.

"Sounds like fun," Han commented. "We'll be packed in a few minutes, as soon as we say goodbye and thank Chewie's family. If you don't mind leaving your ship here for a bit, I think we can all take the _Falcon_."

"I'll just have the crew fly it back to Coruscant," Padmé told Han, smiling briefly before hurrying back up the ramp.

* * *

Leia stood beside Han and Padmé in front of the _Falcon. _Chewie, Malla, and Lumpy stood opposite them. Han had asked Chewbacca if he wanted to come, but he had politely declined, choosing to spend more time with his family.

"Thank you both very much for letting us stay here," Leia told Malla and Chewie, giving them a warm smile.

"See ya soon, Buddy," Han told Chewie, ruffling the fur on his arm. He reached down and ruffled Lumpy's fur in much the same fashion. He gave Malla a hug.

[Don't rush her, Cub] Chewie reminded Han. [You may be ready, but she's not.]

Han nodded in agreement, giving a salute to Chewbacca before following Leia and Padmé up the ramp.

Leia continued to the cockpit. Han moved to also, but Padmé caught his arm, a smirk on her face. "I bet you didn't know that I understand Shyriiwook." Without saying anything more, she turned and headed for the cockpit. Han stared after her in shock.

"You coming, flyboy?" Leia called from the cockpit. Han shook away his shock at Padmé's words, joining the mother and daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I know people are wondering where Luke is. I promise, he'll be coming into the story in a few chapters. He plays a bigger part towards the end of the story, you'll see ;) And, it's starting to get complicated ;D Surprises lie ahead, trust me. **

* * *

Naboo was the same as it was always was. The skies were blue and the grass was a shock of green. Leia felt a smile tugging at her lips. Even if she had lived on Coruscant for her whole life, Naboo felt like home.

Han was behind Padmé and Leia on the ramp, taking everything in with wide eyes. It was unlike any place he had ever seen before.

They were in front of a large building. A woman, about Padmé's age, came rushing from inside. Padmé met her halfway.

"My dear sister," the woman murmured, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Sola," Padmé mumbled back.

Sola released Padmé and hugged Leia next. "How's my favorite niece?"

Leia laughed. "As good as ever, Aunt Sola."

Sola eyed Han with a frown. "Now, who is this? Did Leia finally meet a guy?"

Leia scowled at her aunt. "_No_. This is Captain Han Solo. I'm protecting him from the Federation."

Han grinned. "Nice to meet you." He shook Sola's hand.

An elegant woman came from the house, her stomach rounded with a child. Behind her was a younger woman with a wide smile and bright eyes.

"Cousin Leia!" the younger woman cried, hurrying over to Leia. The other woman was slower in her approach.

"Cousin Pooja," Leia greeted with a smile, accepting her cousin's enthusiastic hug. "Cousin Ryoo," she greeting the other woman. "You seem different." She raised an eyebrow at her cousin's stomach.

Ryoo laughed. "Yes, I know. I thought you knew I was married."

Leia looked away guiltily. "Sorry I couldn't come. I've been so busy with Jedi business."

"It's alright."

Leia introduced Han once more, to her cousins this time, then followed them inside the house.

"Tell me, Captain Solo, why is the Federation after you?" Sola asked, slightly worried about her niece being involved with him if he was trouble.

"Well," Han sighed, "You can blame this girl's," he pointed at Leia, "father."

"What has Anakin done this time?" Sola sighed, addressing her sister now.

Padmé laughed, though it sounded slightly nervous to her own ears. "Oh, it was just a routine Jedi mission. Nothing to worry about."

The group seated themselves in a small sitting room. Sola poured tea and handed cups out. Han politely refused.

Padmé and Sola caught up on what had happened with the other since the last time they had been together, Pooja excitedly joining their conversation off and on. Ryoo silently watched the interaction between Leia and Han with a small smile.

"Han's never been to Naboo before," Padmé told her sister over her cup of tea.

Sola turned to Han in surprise. "Really?" Han nodded in confirmation.

"I told Leia that she should show Han the Lake Country," Padmé continued.

"Yes, yes," Sola agreed. "The Lake Country is very beautiful. Padmé took Anakin there years ago." Sola paused. "In fact, he was protecting her then, like Leia's protecting you." Her eyes went wide, turning to her sister.

Padmé chuckled as Sola got what she'd been hinting at. She said nothing, just took a sip of tea. Leia scowled at her mother.

"But, we'll save that for tomorrow. It's getting late. I'm sure you'll want your rest before then." Sola led Leia, Padmé, and Han down the hallways. Padmé returned to her old bedroom, wishing her daughter and sister a good night.

Sola blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I'm afraid the only other room is the guest room you and Luke usually stay in, since Ryoo and Pooja are visiting also."

Leia sighed. "It's fine with me, if it's fine with you." She looked up at Han expectantly.

Han shrugged. "Sure, sweetheart."

Sola smiled at Han's use of a nickname and nodded. She turned and left to go to her own bedroom.

Leia entered the room and smiled at the old familiarity. The soft pink bedspread that indicated her bed, and the blue of Luke's bed. They hadn't been to Naboo in years, since they started their Jedi training, but it was the same as they had left it. There was even a small stuffed nerf on her bed and a plastic toy X-Wing on Luke's.

"So…this is like your second home, huh?" Han asked, bringing her from her reverie.

"Yes," Leia answered simply.

Han picked up the X-Wing, inspecting it. "This you brother's?"

"Yes."

"What's he like? A good guy?"

"Yes."

Han was getting frustrated. "Can you say something other than yes?"

Leia smirked to herself. "No."

Han groaned and flung himself on the bed. "Good night."

Leia laughed, covering her mouth. "Good night." She toed off her boots and slid under the warm, soft blankets.

"The light," Han muttered, expecting Leia to get up and turn it off.

Blindly, she reached out and made the motion of turning out the lights. The light turned off.

Han chuckled. He hadn't seen Leia use her Jedi powers much, but to see her use them to do the most mundane thing made him smile.

* * *

The next morning, Han awoke to find Leia already gone and sunlight streaming through the window. He groaned and rolled over, away from the window.

When sleep didn't take him back, he sighed and sat up, rubbing his face. He looked around the room. There were holos decorating almost all of the wall space that he hadn't noticed the night before.

Han stood and moved to inspect one by Leia's bed. It was of a young boy and girl in front of a large lake. They had their arms around each other and wide grins on their faces. Both were missing at least one tooth from their smiles.

"What are you doing?"

Han jumped and turned to find Leia scowling from the doorway. "It's not nice to sneak up on a guy like that."

"I wasn't sneaking. You wouldn't be surprised if you weren't doing something you shouldn't be." Leia joined him by the picture. She bit her lip, thinking about something. "That's Luke." She pointed to the boy in the picture. "And well, me."

"You were a cute kid." Han grinned. "What happened?"

Leia whipped around and jabbed her finger at his chest. "I seem to remember your first words to me were 'Hey Beautiful'. And, besides that, why would you kiss someone you didn't find attractive?"

Han smirked. "So, you admit you think I'm attractive."

Leia gaped at him, only just realizing the double meaning to her words. "No." She turned abruptly and left the room.

Han had only been joking. He actually though Leia was beautiful. But, she didn't need to know that. That, or the way he felt about her. That would be saved for when she admitted she felt the same way.

He left the room and headed for the dining room Sola had told them to meet in the night before. Han saw Padmé leaving her bedroom just down the hall. He hurried to catch up to her.

She turned to him with a smile. "Good morning, Han. How did you sleep?"

"Alright, you?"

"Very well, actually." Padmé smiled sweetly. "Was there something you needed to ask me?"

"You understand Wookiees," Han accused.

Padmé shrugged. "I told you that, didn't I?"

"So…you know what Chewie said to me?"

"Yes."

Han swallowed. "Okay…"

Padmé placed her hand on Han's arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, Han. I won't tell my daughter you love her."

Han blanched. "Hey! He never said-"

"Just because he didn't say it, doesn't make it any less true. I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one's watching. You love Leia."

He flinched slightly. Damn, she was good. "Aren't you going to give me a speech on how some low-life smuggler doesn't deserve your daughter? I mean, she even knows it…"

Padmé laughed. "I'm not going to give you a speech Han. You're in love with her, that makes you good enough to deserve her." She leaned close to Han, as if telling a secret. "Once upon a time, a Jedi fell in love with a senator. The Jedi pursed the senator very bluntly, but she ignored his attempts. Secretly, she loved him, but she was afraid of love and what would happen if they did fall in love. Eventually, though, she realized she loved him. And, now, they're married and have two wonderful children." Padmé smiled. "It doesn't matter what Leia thinks. I know she loves you too." With a nod, Padmé continued down the hall.

Han watched her leave with a look of shock written across his face. He reached up to scratch his head, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Closer and closer to all the action ;D**

* * *

Han's eyes were wide with wonder as he looked around the Lake Country. From the grassy field filled with wildflowers to the rushing waters of the waterfall, it was all breathtaking. "Now," Han mumbled, "I know why you love it here."

Leia laughed lightly from her crossed-legged position on the grass. "Yes, it's a very beautiful place."

"Beautiful?" Han asked in surprise. "It's more than beautiful."

Leia shrugged. "It's not as beautiful as that sunset on Kashyyyk." Blushing, she looked away.

Han joined her in sitting in the soft grass. He picked a wildflower and twisted the stem around in between his fingers. "It is pretty amazing."

She turned back to him, nodding. "That was a good day."

He stared down at the flower in his hands. "And then you messed it up."

"Me?" Leia asked in surprise. "Messed what up?"

Han sighed, flopping back into the grass. "Let's not do this right now, okay? I want this to be a good day also. I don't want to fight."

Leia plopped into the grass beside him. "I think it's kinda impossible for us not to fight."

Han laughed. "Yeah, pretty much." Without thinking, he lifted his hand and placed the flower in Leia's hair. She raised her eyes to meet his shyly.

The sun was lighting her face, brightening her eyes. Han just wanted to kiss her, but he was afraid she'd go cold again, and return to her Jedi shell.

"I talked to your mom this morning," Han said suddenly. He surprised even himself.

"Oh?" Leia asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah. She told me how she and your dad fell in love."

Leia's eyes didn't harden like he expected. Instead, she smiled. "It's a beautiful story, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Han paused. "But she only gave me the gist of it. Is there more to it than boy falls for girl, girl denies boy, then realizes that girl loves boy too?"

Leia pursed her lips. "Yes, much more, actually."

"Tell me," Han prompted.

"Well…my father met my mother when they were both young. He was just a boy, a slave on Tatooine. My mother was queen of Naboo."

Han gaped. "Wait wait wait. Your mom was queen?" Leia nodded. "And your father, the great Jedi master, was a slave?"

Leia smiled. "Yes. Quite the story, hmm?"

Han nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, after a great battle on Naboo, my mother returned to ruling and my father set to being trained by Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Years later, they met again. My father was a padawan and my mother was a senator. Someone was trying to kill her, so they enlisted my father to take her here and protect her. He did more than that. He fell in love with her.

"They shared a forbidden kiss. My mother told my father that they couldn't fall in love. He reluctantly agreed. But, they ended up captured by the Federation and set to be killed. Just before their death sentence, my mother said to my father 'I truly, deeply, love you. And before we die, I want you to know.'" Leia smiled, closing her eyes. "They lived, of course. They were married in secret soon after."

"Wow," Han mumbled. "That's pretty…wow."

Leia nodded. "Very romantic."

"Do you ever wish that you could have that kind of life?" Han wondered if he was getting to close. Would Leia's openness stop soon?

Leia shrugged. "Maybe if everything was different. I'm a Jedi. I face death every day I live. I can't fall in love, and I won't."

Han felt his heart stop for a moment. "You're never going to fall in love?"

"No."

"You're never going to get married and have a family?"

Leia shook her head.

"But your father's a Jedi and he was able to."

"My father's different. I'm too weak to be in love and a Jedi at the same time. I have to lose one. I can't turn my back on the Force, so I'm turning away from love."

"Leia-"

"Let's talk about something else." She sat up and turned away. Han sighed and sat up also. Just like that, Leia's frostiness would return, and she would stop talking openly to him, and they'd start fighting. It happened too often.

"Do you like swimming?" Leia asked him, to his surprise. When she looked back at him, he was even more surprised to find that her eyes were still bright.

"Well sure," Han answered.

Leia stood and grinned at him. She kicked off her boots and dropped the cloak off her shoulders. Han figured that was it, but she untied her Jedi robes until she was left in the barest minimum of clothing. Han had never seen so much of her skin, and he decided that he liked this sight very much.

With a laugh, she ran for the waterfall and jumped into the pool of water beneath it, disappearing.

Han stood and piled his clothes beside hers, only wearing his underwear. He joined her under the water.

Her hair was spread around her, bubbles blowing from her mouth as she laughed. Han felt a laugh leaving his own mouth.

When air became a necessity, they resurfaced. Leia's hair was plastered to her face, a wide grin in place. Water dripped down her nose and cheeks, falling into the water below.

Han's heart tightened in his chest. She was so beautiful, it hurt.

Leia swam over and shouted to be heard over the rush of the waterfall "How are you liking Naboo?"

On a whim, he grabbed her face in his hands. "I love it," he whispered before pressing their lips together.

Leia lost herself in his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hands fisted his wet hair, pressing herself closer to him.

Suddenly, it hit her that she was kissing him again. She pushed him away, an anger filling her. "Stop doing that!" Leia cried.

Han stared at her in shock. "Leia…"

"I don't want this! I'm not attracted to you in the slightest! I don't want _you_!" The words hurt coming out. She was glad water was already on her face, as salty tears ran down her cheeks. "Just…just leave me alone!"

She swam to the edge of the water and pulled herself out. Without another word, she started redressing, despite the fact that she just soaked her other clothes.

Han contemplated what had just happened for a moment. Battling the urge to yell, he fought down his anger and got out of the water also, following Leia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Very short, filler chapter 'cause the next few are where the action starts :D **

* * *

When Padmé saw a dripping wet Leia and Han enter Sola's home, she thought her job was done, that they had admitted everything, but then she saw their faces. Leia's expression was angry, but her eyes showed sorrow and were red-rimmed. Han's face was smooth, emotionless, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What happened?" Padmé asked apprehensively, standing.

"Nothing," Leia muttered. "But…I just want to go back to Coruscant. We've been gone long enough, I'm sure it's fine to return."

Padmé nodded slowly. "Alright."

Leia turned and headed to the guest room. Han sighed and followed.

"What's wrong with them?" Sola asked, entering from the kitchen to see the backs of Leia and Han.

Padmé sighed. "I'm not sure, but I think something big happened. Something big…and bad." She turned to her sister. "I'm sorry to cut the visit short, but Leia wants to head back to Coruscant."

Sola nodded. "I think that might be a good idea."

* * *

The return to Coruscant was uneventful. The whole way back, Leia and Han had been mostly silent. Padmé was dying to know what happened, but wouldn't press either of them.

Her mind went to more important matters when she found that Anakin wasn't back yet. She left Leia and Han to find a member of the Council to speak with.

"I suppose you're going to have to stay here," Leia murmured once inside her parents' apartment.

"I suppose," Han agreed.

She led him to the guest room and left him to unpack a bit. She sat on the couch, putting her head in her hands. Han was destroying her without trying. His pursuit of her was killing her, because she so badly wanted him also.

Han cleared his throat. Leia looked up quickly. He took the seat beside her. "Are you okay?"

Leia nodded, looking away. "Just fine. Are you okay?"

"Peachy," Han muttered. "Listen, Leia, we need to talk."

"Talk?" Leia asked in surprise, carefully keeping her gaze away from his. "Talk about what?"

Han sighed. "You know what. About Naboo. About Kashyyyk. About everything."

Leia swallowed hard. She didn't want to have this conversation with him. It'd end up hurting them both. She'd have to tell him she didn't love him.

To her complete relief, there was the sound of someone buzzing the door. Han groaned as Leia stood, quickly going to answer the

When the door slid open, Leia saw someone she hadn't seen in so long.

"Janey?" Leia asked in shock, staring at her sobbing mess of a friend.

Janey looked up at Leia, her green eyes filled with grief and sadness. "M-Master Adda…he's turned to the Dark Side."


	14. Chapter 14

**Dun dun dun! ;D **

* * *

Leia's eyes went wide. "The Dark Side?"

Janey nodded frantically. Leia ushered her in. Janey found it odd that there was a man in the room- but said nothing. She sat on the sofa across from him as Leia sat next to him.

Quickly, Leia introduced them. "Han, Janey Braske. Janey, Captain Han Solo." She became all business. "Now, tell me, what happened?"

"I don't know!" Janey cried. "He started ranting about strength and choosing sides. I was so confused, and I kept asking him what he was talking about, but it was like I wasn't there. I…tried to see if I could feel him, but it was all dark. Not like he was dead, but like he was lost in a black hole or something!" Her bottom lip quivered. "Remember when he first took me as his padawan? I had a secret and I never told you what it was?" At Leia's nod, she continued. "I liked him. I thought he was really cute. And…we…" She dipped her head in shame. "We kinda fell in love, Leia."

Leia's eyes were wide. "What? You can't fall in love with your master! That's not allowed, Janey."

"You don't think I didn't know that?" Janey cried. "You don't understand, Leia. I couldn't help falling in love with him. It was some kind of…pull to him that I couldn't ignore."

Leia fought the urge to meet Han's eyes. She knew he was watching her. "I'm sorry. Janey, truly sorry."

Janey's eyes narrowed. "You act like I'm giving up."

"Aren't you?"

"No!" Janey stood up. "I'm going to find him and bring him back. I came here to ask from your help, but since you think it's a lost cause-"

Leia had stood up calmly while Janey was talking. "I may think it's a lost cause, but you're my best friend. If you love him, I'll help you try to bring him back."

Janey's smile was so relieved and happy, that it made Leia's heart ache for her. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like to lose Han. _Wait! _Leia thought sharply. _I'm not in love with him!_

Janey threw her arms around Leia and hugged her tight. "Thank you so much, Leia!"

* * *

Leia sat in the co-pilot's seat, helping Han since Chewbacca was still on Kashyyyk. Janey sat behind her, anxiously twisting her hands in her lap.

"Where are we going?" Han asked, looking down at the controls of the _Falcon_.

"Kas," Janey murmured.

Leia and Han shared a horrified glance, thinking of the last time they were there. They were heading straight to what she had been trying to protect him from. Regardless, he pressed in the coordinates.

Once they were in hyperspace, Leia stood up and knelt next to Janey's seat. "Try to be strong, Janey. It's not going to help you any to be an emotional wreck when facing the Dark Side. That'll only pull you in with him. If we have any chance of helping Bren return to the Light Side, you need to be strong."

Janey stared at Leia a moment before nodding. She took a deep breath. "I'm going to go try to get centered, okay?"

Leia nodded and Janey stood and left the cockpit. Leia sat back down in the co-pilot's seat.

"So…" Han started, causing Leia to turn to look at him. "Why didn't you tell your best buddy about us?"

Leia scoffed. "There is no _us_. Therefore, there's nothing to tell."

Han scowled. "Deny it all you want, Sweetheart, but you know that's not true." As if to prove his point, he got up and leaned over her, kissing her deeply. Leia could hardly object, instead melting into the kiss and wrapping her arms around Han's neck. She stood out of her seat and pressed herself against him, his hands pressing against her lower back before sliding down slightly.

Neither noticed Janey until she gasped. They parted quickly, turning to stare guiltily at her.

Janey stared at Leia in shock. "So, Little Miss I'm-Not-Going-To-Fall-In-Love has a boyfriend and didn't tell me!" For a moment, she forgot about her emotional peril and grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her out of the cockpit, intent on finding out more.

Leia gave Han a desperate "Help me" glance. He only grinned and waved at her. She glared until the door slid closed.

They sat at the holochess table and Janey leaned over the table, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth to ask something, but Leia cut her off.

"He's not my boyfriend."

Janey raised an eyebrow. "That was a pretty intense kiss for just friends."

"Okay…so we're not friends. We never have been. I hate his guts. It's just…" She shook her head.

"Just what?" Janey pressed.

"I feel this…connection to him. A deep connection I never wanted. I've hated him since the moment I saw him, but when we're kissing, I forget about it, about everything accept him and his lips and what's between us."

Janey's eyes suddenly darkened. "I know the feeling."

Leia reached out to touch her hand. "We'll get him back, Janey. I promise you."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Leia nodded and squeezed her hand before returning to the cockpit to give Janey some alone time.

"Have fun?" Han asked, grinning up at Leia. He was sitting casually with his hands folded in his lap- too casually.

Leia's eyes narrowed and she searched his mind. Her eyes went wide before narrowing even more than before. "You eavesdropped on our conversation?"

Han looked startled. "No."

"Never try to hide something like that from a Jedi!" Leia told him, smacking him upside the head.

"Hey!" Han rubbed his head.

"You deserved it," Leia muttered, sitting down and turning away from him, more embarrassed than angry now.

"Leia?" Han asked gently.

"What?" Leia snapped, not turning around.

There was a pause and Leia started to wonder if he was even going to say something. "I feel that way too," he finally said, softer than his previous statement.

Slowly, Leia turned back to him to see his expression soft and full of truth. Ignoring the terrified feeling in her stomach, she stood and closed the distance to wrap her arms around him, pressing her face to his shoulder. His own arms came tightly around her. She couldn't deny it any longer.

* * *

"We're coming up on Kas," Han announced, his gut filling with dread. Almost everyone- everyone- here wanted him dead.

Janey stared at the large planet emotionlessly. She had found calm and peace, combating the Dark Side feelings she had been having. She was ready.

Leia's heart was beating and her mind was focused on how in the hell two Jedi apprentices would be able to take on a Sith, if it came to that.

The _Millennium Falcon_ landed on Kas's rocky terrain. As it had been over six months ago, it was eerily silent, no calls from wild animals.

"Keep your eyes open," Han warned Janey and Leia as he closed up the _Falcon_. He just had to hope no one stumbled by and recognized it.

As they started walking, Leia's hand brushed against Han's. He glanced over to see her smiling. He grinned himself, brushing her hand back. The revelation of something between them was freeing.

"Can you sense him?" Leia asked Janey, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Janey closed her eyes and concentrated. "I feel his darkness. It's getting stronger by the hour."

"But _where_ is he?" Han asked. Leia shot him a look.

"About two kilometers Northeast." Janey's green eyes opened, slightly darker than usual.

Han turned in the general direction and squinted across the rocks that went on for kilometers. "Are you sure? It's just a whole bunch of big rocks, like every other place on this godsforsaken planet."

Leia also turned to look. "Well, the Trade Federation base was hidden pretty well in the rocks. There's even the chance Bren might be using it now. I think we're in the same area as we were before."

Han groaned. "_Great_."

Janey had started walking while Han and Leia were discussing. Her eyes were locked on one area. Leia hurried to catch up with her, Han close behind.

* * *

Han knelt down, feeling around the large rock from a hidden switch or door. Last time, Chewie had sat on a fake rock with the switch. This time, it seemed that wasn't the case.

"I have clue how to get in," he sighed, standing up.

Leia frowned, studying the rock. "What do you think, Janey?"

Janey wasn't paying attention. She was focused on the rock, pressed her palm into a small indent. Part of the rock slid open to reveal a turbolift. Without looking to see if Han and Leia were following, she got in.

Leia gave Han an uneasy look, reaching out to hold his hand briefly, before entering the turbolift and essentially, entering the place that wanted Han dead.

"How did you know that was there?" Leia asked Janey on the ride down.

"He's calling to me. He knows I'm here," Janey told her, her voice void of feeling.

Han gaped. "He _knows_ we're here? You could have said something before! Now we're falling right into their trap!"

Janey shook her head, finally coming back and turning to them. "He only senses me. You two are safe. I'll go to him and try to reason with him. Meanwhile, you find a place to hide close by. If I need help, I call you."

Leia frowned. "I don't know, Janey. It sounds risky."

"You have a better plan?"

When both Leia and Han were silent, she nodded triumphantly.

The turbolift came to a stop and the doors slid open. Janey started walking to the right, so Leia and Han followed.

"Hide now," she whispered, barely perceptible.

Leia and Han ducked behind a stack of empty fuel cans. Janey entered a door that slid shut behind her with a final clang.

It was a small alcove that they were hiding in, so their bodies were close together. Leia tried not to let that bother her perception, in case Janey needed her. Han had other ideas, though.

His arm wrapped around her, his fingers running down her arm to grab her hand. And if that wasn't enough, he pressed his lips to her throat. Leia squirmed slightly, trying to keep her focus on Janey, but failing.

* * *

Janey had taken a deep breath, it felt like she was still holding it. Bren Adda sat in a large leather chair, his legs crossed and his hands neatly in his lap. He looked the same as always. The same dark hair and beard. Same handsomely rugged face. But, his normally hazel eyes were yellow. Yellow with Dark Side contamination.

Slowly, Janey approached him. "Master Adda." She had no idea how formal she'd have to be right now. Had he forgotten…? Just the thought made her heart ache.

Bren waved a hand slightly. "That name is dead to me. Darth Vici."

Janey flinched at his Sith name. "Darth Vici then."

"Have you come to join me, Janey?"

Janey straightened up. "No. I've come to free you."

He laughed, cold and cruelly. "Free me? From what? The Dark Side had freed me from the pointless Jedi restrictions. I have no more need to be freed."

"The Jedi restrictions were to keep you _away_ from the Dark Side, that's why they were in place," Janey reminded him. He was the one who told _her_ that.

He waved the comment away as if it was nothing. "Or so they say."

"Bren, I know this isn't you. Yes, you were always limited in fighting and power by the Jedi, but that was to protect you. I know you're good. You're a good, loving man. I love you."

Vici seemed to be listening for a moment before a wide, absolutely evil grin spread across his face. "Love? You know nothing of love. You're only an apprentice."

Janey felt her heart break, her legs get weak, her heart felt like it was about to explode. "Bren-"

He whipped out his lightsaber, igniting it with a _snap-hiss_ and coming at her like lightning. Quickly, Janey's own lightsaber was out and up in time to block his attack. She would fight this man, for he had killed Bren.


	15. Chapter 15

Han's lips travelled across Leia's neck and collarbone, making her squirm in his arms and try to push him away to no avail.

Leia felt Janey's pain and shot up out of their hiding space, leaving Han to wonder what happened. He got up and followed Leia to the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

"What do we do?" Leia asked, a hundred scenarios running through her head about what might've happened to her best friend.

Han grinned. "Step back."

Leia cocked her head in confusion, but complied. Han knelt down and took out his blaster. He started shooting rapidly at the door, happy to find it was weak for a blast door. It must've been old.

* * *

Janey swung her lightsaber at Darth Vici, but he blocked it easily with his red lightsaber, the lightsaber of a Sith. "I was your master, you stupid girl! You can't beat your master!"

She said nothing, just focused on his attacks, clenching her teeth and putting all her strength into her swings.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something happening at the door. Vici must not have noticed, for he didn't even glance over.

"You were always weak!" Vici yelled, repeatedly slashing at her lightsaber. Janey was backed up with each slash.

"You're the weak one!" Janey cried, fighting back tears of anger and pain. "You gave in so easily!"

Vici reached out with one hand, pulling a large pipe free from the ceiling with the Force. He lifted it over Janey before letting it drop. Sensing it, Janey quickly reached above her head and cut through the pipe. It landed in two on either side of her. Meanwhile, Vici was going for her torso. She blocked him.

Janey felt her muscles growing tired, but she fought against it, pushing them further. She would have time to rest later. Now, she had to defeat the man she once loved.

As if hearing her train of thought, Vici whispered dangerously "I never loved you."

Janey was so caught off guard, she didn't hear the blast of the door breaking down. She didn't notice Vici going for the final blow or Leia's scream.

* * *

Finally, Han's last blast caused the doors to explode and gain them access to the room. They were just in time to see Janey, with a lowered lightsaber, staring dazedly at Bren as he stabbed his lightsaber through her middle.

"NO!" Leia screamed in protest as Janey slumped over and fell to the ground.

Bren turned to her with a wicked grin. "Leia Skywalker. I should've known. In fact, I had a feeling you'd be here." His eyes turned to Han. "And with the most wanted man in the Trade Federation. You keep nice company."

Leia wasn't paying attention to his words. Her eyes were locked on Janey's body.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you both, just like I did killing _her_."

With a cry of defiance, she grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it in the same moment. She was jumping at Bren a second later.

He fought back hard. Leia's hits were direct and precise. She wanted to see him die the way he heartlessly killed Janey.

Bren seemed surprised by Leia's lightsaber skills, almost in comparison to his own.

Leia found a gap in Bren's defense and used it immediately, slicing through his upper torso. Bren seemed shocked for a moment before dropping to the ground.

Taking her attention off the fallen Sith, she hurried to Janey and turned her over onto her back. "Janey?" she whispered desperately.

Janey blinked, squeezing her eyes shut. "Thank you, Leia. For everything," she murmured, choking slightly.

Leia's eyes were wide, tears falling freely. "You can't die Janey! You're supposed to become a Jedi! We're supposed to become Jedi together! We promised we would."

Janey's eyes opened and she smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I was…I was weak. Become the Jedi I know you can be, for both of us." Her smile melted, her eyelids closing as she seemed to sink closer to the floor.

Leia couldn't breathe, couldn't feel, couldn't hear. All she could see was Janey's body, empty of the life that she had always associated with her. Janey was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sad excuse for a chapter, but…it's another filler? I've been using that excuse a lot lately. **

* * *

Leia stared at the smooth surface of the holochess table, not really seeing it. All she could see was the killing of her best friend over and over.

Han frowned, watching Leia stare at her fingers tracing across the holochess table. She wasn't a vibrant as he had known her to be. She had lost her best friend.

With a sigh, he sat down next to Leia. She didn't seem to notice. She finally looked up when his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Her brown eyes were filled with unshed tears, her bottom lip quivering. Han reached up with his free hand to brush her hair back from her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Leia pressed her face to Han's chest and cried. He held her close, wishing he could make it better.

After a few moments, she took a deep breath and sat up. "Janey hated sadness. She would be mad at me for grieving her, Han." Leia looked away for a moment. "Grief leads to the Dark Side."

Han cupped Leia's cheek and turned her back to face him. "You're the strongest woman I've ever met."

* * *

"Is that the _Millennium Falcon_?" Rune Haako asked in shock, staring at the holoscreen of the surveillance system.

Viceroy Nute Gunray hurried over. "It seems to be!" Over his shoulder, he called to their guards "Han Solo _must_ be arrested! Anyone found with him will be charged with being his accomplice, regardless of their story!"

* * *

Leia was about to say something, to admit the feeling she had been having for him for so long, but there was the sound of the ship's alarm system going off. Someone was outside the _Falcon _- and close by.

Han stood up quickly and hurried to close the ramp he had left open in their haste to get Janey's body on the ship. Leia's sadness had distracted him before he could get to it.

It was too late though. Trade Federation guards were already up the ramp, guns raised. "You're under arrest by the Trade Federation!"

Leia and Han exchanged glances. Han was regretful that he had gotten Leia into this mess. Leia was terrified of what might happen to them, after all that had happened that day. What else could they do to her?


	17. Chapter 17

**Since the last one was so short, I decided to post the next chapter sooner :) Luke returns, as I promised :D This chapter's short too… Guess I'm not very good at writing long chapters… :P **

* * *

They stood before the Federation court, Leia sentenced to prison. Han was sentenced to a life carbon frozen.

"Carbon frozen?" Han cried, trying to pull at the tight cuffs holding his wrists together. "What the hell is carbon frozen?"

The judge calmly answered him. "Frozen alive by carbonite, a fate worse than death."

Han quieted instantly, blanching at the judge's words.

"You can't do that," Leia stated calmly. "It's against Republic rules. Carbonite use on living beings is outlawed."

The judge laughed. "Here, the Republic doesn't exist."

Leia's hands clenched into fists. "What do you mean 'the Republic doesn't exist'? Of course it does. It's the ruling government."

The judge clasped his hands pleasantly. "Kas isn't a part of the Republic. If you knew anything about your precious government, you'd know that."

Leia knew she had been beaten. She lowered her head and stared at the ground, trying to figure out a way to get them out of this.

When she found none, she had no choice but to allow the guard to pull her along behind him to the cell where she and Han would be kept until his carbon freezing.

As the cell door slammed closed, it was eerily silent as water dripping and their breathing were the only sounds.

Their handcuffs had been removed, due to the fact that the prison cell was ensured impossible to break out of. Even so, she didn't have her lightsaber. It had been taken the moment of their arrest.

"Leia?" Han whispered into the darkness.

It was a moment before Leia asked "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

That was all Leia needed to hear. She threw her arms around Han's neck.

The next morning, Han and Leia were both taken from the cell and brought to the freezing room. Even though only Han was being frozen, Leia was being taken to watch. It was cruel, but Leia was slightly glad she'd be able to see Han in the last few moments before his freezing.

Last night, they had shared something wonderful. It wasn't her ideal place, a dank, dirty prison cell, but that didn't matter, as long as it was with Han. It was the potential to be their last night together, and it seemed like the perfect moment.

Now, she had accepted it. Had accepted him. It had only taken her almost a year of knowing him, but it had seemed like a part of her had been waiting to realize this since she had met him, since Kashyyyk, since Naboo. Somehow, a part of her had always known.

Han stood in front of Leia while the freezing chamber was prepped. His eyes were locked on her own. There was no dread in his eyes, only regret.

They stared at each other in silence a moment. Eventually, Leia's lips parted slightly, as if she was about to say something, her face turned up to look at Han. Instead of letting her speak, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers.

A single tear drifted down her cheek as she whispered her recent realization passionately "I love you."

Han smiled slightly, glad she had _finally_ admitted what he had known for so long, pressing his lips to hers again. "I know."

The guards grabbed him away and brought him to the platform. Leia felt her heart taken with them. Her chest was empty and every breath hurt coming out. In the back of her mind, she wondered if this was how Janey had felt when Bren had turned to the Dark Side.

The entire time Han was being lowered into the chamber, his eyes stayed on hers. It was only until the gas filled the chamber and he disappeared that their gaze was broken.

The platform rose again, and Leia felt her knees grow weak. She wanted to collapse, but her Jedi training kept her strong.

Han was only a block of solid carbonite with his shape coming from it. Her hands shook as tears fell carelessly down her cheeks.

The prison cell seemed so empty without Han in it with her. Leia sat on the cold bench, staring at her hands. Last night, this cell had been filled with their love. Now, it was void of feeling.

Closing her eyes, she called out to her brother. _Luke…hear me, Luke. I'm on Kas stuck in a prison cell. Help. Please._

* * *

Luke stood beside Obi-Wan, waiting for the Jedi Council to admit them. Obi-Wan believed Luke was ready to take the trials to become a full-fledged Jedi Knight.

Just as the doors to the council room opened, Leia's voice entered his head.

_Luke…hear me, Luke. I'm on Kas stuck in a prison cell. Help. Please._

Luke's eyes shot open. "Master, we have to go to Kas."

Obi-Wan turned to Luke with a frown on his face. "Kas? Now? Luke, you have to take the trials."

He shook his head desperately. "Leia's in trouble. Right now."

"After you take the trials, Luke. This is important."

"More important than my sister?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Leia's strong. I'm sure she can hold out until you complete the trials."

Luke shook his head again. "I'm not gambling my sister's life just to take the trials! I can take them when I get back!" He turned and hurried away.

Obi-Wan sighed again, deeply. Turning to Master Yoda, he apologized before following his apprentice.


	18. Chapter 18

Leia was sitting on the cold bench, her legs drawn up and her chin resting on her knees. Her mind was focused on what had happened in the past day. Had it really only been that long?

She had lost her best friend of twelve years, killed a Sith, and gained- only to lose- the love of a former smuggler. Was this really her life, or a life straight out of a holovid?

Unconsciously, her hands clenched and unclenched into fists. Her eyes burned with tears she didn't want to fall.

How long would she have to spend here, reliving Han's freezing over and over until she wanted to scream? Would she go crazy before someone came to rescue her?

* * *

Luke glanced up over a large boulder. "Coast is clear, Master."

Obi-Wan nodded and gestured for Luke to go. Luke was the one with a connection to Leia- he'd know where to find her.

Luke slowly crossed the barren expanse, running his hand along an ever larger, longer boulder. A smile crept across his face as he pressed in and a door slid open. "Come, Master. I know the way."

* * *

There was a thump outside her cell. Leia's head jerked up quickly, looking around. It was too dark to see, so she closed her eyes and reached out with the Force.

Her eyes shot open. "Luke?"

The cell door slid open, revealing her twin brother, flanked by Obi-Wan. He grinned. "Anyone looking for a rescue?"

Leia stood and rushed to her brother, hugging him. "Oh thank gods, Luke! You have no clue what I've been through." She pulled back, meeting his eyes sadly. "Janey's…she's dead, Luke."

Luke blinked at Leia for a moment. "She's…what?"

Leia looked around quickly. "Let's go get Han, then I'll explain on the way back to Coruscant."

"Where is Captain Solo?" Luke asked, glancing around her cell. "Why weren't you imprisoned together?"

She grabbed Luke's hand. "He was carbon frozen. We have to find him and unfreeze him, quickly."

* * *

Leia's breath caught, staring at the solid, frozen form of Han Solo. Slowly, she reached out to stroke his cold cheek.

Luke frowned, wondering when Leia stopped hating the guy. From what he had heard, their hatred was practically legendary. "We have to hurry, Leia."

She nodded and became all-business, flipping switches and twisting dials on the side of the block of carbonite. Stepping back, she watched anxiously.

The carbonite turned red around Han's form, melting it. Once it was completely melted, Han fell to the ground. Leia quickly knelt beside him.

"Han?" she asked tentatively.

"Leia?" He blinked a couple times focusing on her face. "Leia!" Without thinking, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Forgetting about Luke and Master Kenobi, Leia kissed back deeply. She had had to think about life without him- and she hadn't liked it one bit.

Luke cleared his throat, and Leia and Han reluctantly pulled apart. Leia helped Han stand.

"Han, this my brother, Luke, and his master, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Kenobi, Luke, this is Captain Han Solo," Leia introduced quickly.

"I see you know my sister very well," Luke couldn't help but say. Both Leia and Han scowled, blushing slightly.

"Now is not the time," Obi-Wan scolded. "We must hurry."

The four of them quietly slipped out of the room and past a few guards. They were almost free of the base until one guard caught them and quickly called for back-up before they could stop him.

"I'll take the back-up coming," Obi-Wan told them, hurrying down a hallway without waiting for an answer.

Leia and Luke pulled out their lightsabers- Leia had taken hers from a guard standing watch outside the prison area- and igniting them at the same. There were five guards assembled, blasters raised.

Han watched with awe as Leia and Luke fought together, not only blocking the blaster bolts, but rebounding off their lightsabers and hitting the guards in perfect harmony.

The guards were quickly piled together on the floor. Leia turned to her brother. "As I see it, we have two options. Go after Master Obi-Wan and help him if he needs it, or get out now and wait for him in safety."

Luke's eyebrows lowered in thought. "We have to get Captain Solo out of here. Why don't you go back to his ship with him and I'll go after Master Obi-Wan?"

Leia gave her brother a sad look, but nodded. Quickly, she hugged him tightly. "Be careful."

"You be careful too," Luke murmured.

She pulled back and grabbed Han's hand. She glanced one last time over her shoulder to watch Luke's retreating back before focusing on the task at hand.

Within moments, they were back in the deserted landscape of Kas. Amazingly, the _Falcon_ was right where it had been when Leia and Han had been captured.

Leia closed her eyes, reaching out with the Force to try and sense if there were any guards near or inside it. Finding none, she led Han to it.

Once aboard, she collapsed into the co-pilot's seat beside Han in the pilot's seat.

There was a silence between them for a long moment.

"You and your brother make a good team," Han told Leia quietly.

"We should," Leia whispered, staring straight ahead, out the viewport, "we've been training together since we were six."

* * *

Luke found Obi-Wan engaged in a battle with at least ten Federation guards. He took down the nearest one, slashing straight through its middle and going for the next one. With two lightsabers instead of one, the guards were taken down quickly.

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks to Luke. "Where are Leia and Captain Solo?"

"They went back to his ship," Luke informed him. "We should get out of here too, before they send more back-up for the back-up."

They hurried out of the base and quickly found the _Falcon_, not too far from the ship they had taken there. Obi-Wan told Luke to go with Leia and Han, and that he'd take the other ship back.

Luke walked up the ramp and found Leia and Han in the cockpit. Though the pilot and co-pilot seats weren't very close together, Leia and Han had their hands joined between the seats, sitting in silence.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Luke asked with a small grin.

Leia dropped Han's hand and turned to look at Luke. She grinned and jumped out of her seat, hugging him. Luke laughed, hugging her back. "Stop worrying so much about me, Leia! I'm fine! You know, I was just about to take the trials before you 'called'. There's no need to worry for me."

Leia sighed, pulling back, keeping her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry I stopped you from taking the trials." She lowered her head. "I'm weak. I got captured and stood by while my friend was killed. I don't deserve to be a Jedi."

Before Luke could comfort- or scold- her, Han stood up. "You know that's not true. You defeated a Sith, Leia! You're strong and loving and beautiful. You have as much right as the next apprentice to be a Jedi."

Leia turned away from her brother to Han, this time collapsing in his arms.

"You defeated a _Sith_?" Luke asked his sister incredulously.

"Like I said, I'll tell you on the way back to Coruscant. It looks like we have company." Leia was referring to Federation fighter ships flying towards them. Han plopped down in the pilot's chair, Leia taking the co-pilot's chair, and Luke in the navigator's chair.

With Leia's help, Han got the _Falcon_ lifted, fighting off the few fighters easily. They left Kas thankfully, sliding into hyperspace.

Leia sighed and turned to her brother, telling him of Janey and Bren, how he had killed her and Leia had, in turn, killed him.

Luke was staring down at his lap, struck silent in his grief. "I can't believe she's gone," he whispered. Janey had become like another sister to him.

"I know," Leia agreed, almost silently.


	19. Chapter 19

**Another short chapter -.- **

* * *

Leia's hands fisted at her sides, trying in vain to hold back the burning tears. Janey's body flamed in front of her, the fire reflecting in her pupils. Han had his arm comfortingly around her shoulder, but she wished he would stop trying to comfort her. She wished he would stop being so nice. It'd make what she had to do less painful. For them both.

Luke reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. They were sharing in their pain. They had both been very close to Janey growing up. At a time, Janey had even confessed to liking Luke. Leia had promptly stuck her tongue out at her and told it that it was gross.

Leia's eyes closed tightly, tears sliding down her cheeks. The warmth of the fire dried them on her cheeks, but they just kept coming.

Across Janey's fiery grave, Leia could see the despaired, fire altered faces of Janey's mother, father, and younger sister. She felt like Janey's death was her fault. That she was the reason the Braskes were in pain.

Ridden with guilt, she lowered her head, unable to look at them anymore. She wanted to bury her face in Han's shirt and cry her heart out, but what she had to do stopped her, kept her from seeking comfort in his loving arms.

The ceremony ended, and Leia quickly left, so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. That would only make her guilt worse.

She didn't notice Han was following her until they were walking down an empty corridor and his footsteps echoed behind her.

Leia stopped, allowing him to catch up to her. Slowly, she turned to him.

"Are you okay?" Han asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Leia murmured, not meeting his eyes. "Han, we need to talk about something."

Han backed away slightly. "Okay. What?"

Leia sucked in a deep breath. "Han…I…I…" She took another breath and looked away. "Han, I don't love you."

He gaped at her as if she had slapped him across the face. Leia turned and started walking again. Snapping out of his daze, Han reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Leia, please."

Leia pulled her shoulder from Han's grip, turning around and biting her lip. "I can't…" She stopped, letting out a deep breath. "I don't love you."

Han shook his head, reaching out to touch her shoulder, but then deciding better of it and lowering his hand. "You don't mean that. Leia, I love you. And I know you love me."

Her eyes closed tightly, letting the burning tears flow. "You don't know anything, Han."

"I know a hell of a lot more than you."

Leia turned back to him fiercely. "Love is deadly! There's no point to it! It's only going to end in heartbreak!"

Han was temporarily struck frozen at the sight of Leia in tears, yelling at him so desperately. And it clicked. The last and only other time he had ever seen her cry. "Is this because of Janey? Because she lost her life loving Bren? Leia, love doesn't always end like that. Their love was tarnished by the Dark Side. But it's something that Janey died trying to protect. Because it's freeing and empowering."

Leia was silent, staring at him in a way that made his heart break.

"Leia, would Janey have wanted you to give up on love just because of what happened to her? No. She'd want you to live up to your full potential. She wanted you to be a Jedi, and I'm sure she'd want you to be in love, to experience how she felt when she was with Bren. No one would wish how you're feeling on anyone. Not someone with a heart, like we both know Janey had."

Leia's bottom lip quivered, just slightly, but enough for Han to see. Without a word, she collapsed into his arms, crying into his shoulder.

Han just held her, wishing that her life wasn't so complicated. That their lives- life- wasn't so complicated.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a short chapter, and so is the next one… But the one after that is longer…ish? **

* * *

Han stood impatiently in the suite he shared with Leia, he eyes darting to door now and then, willing it to open. Leia was taking the trials to become a Jedi Knight today. Either she'd come back to him a Jedi Knight, or a failure at the trials. He believed strongly in the former.

Anxiously, he started tapping his foot, glancing at the chronometer. How long could they take? Okay, they were pretty long, but Leia had been gone a while now.

Luke had become a Jedi Knight a couple months ago, the week following the funeral for Janey. Leia had been ready physically around the same time as well, but she just didn't feel emotionally ready. It was understandable, since she had only just lost her best friend. But, she had decided a couple weeks ago that she was finally ready.

Also, since her mini breakdown at Janey's funeral, they had been trying to be more open with each other, sharing how they felt. Han didn't like it very much, but it genuinely made Leia happy, so he kept up with it.

In his musings, Han hadn't noticed Leia enter the suite and come up behind him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his middle from behind.

Han started, turning to find Leia grinning up at him. "When did you get here? I didn't hear you come in."

Leia laughed. "Yeah, I noticed."

He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. "So, how did you do?"

"Well…" Leia sighed.

"Oh…" Han murmured, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead. "You'll do better next time."

Leia frowned. "Next time?"

"Aren't you going to try to pass another time? You can't give up after one try."

Leia laughed. "Han! You're looking at Leia Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

Han gawked at her a moment before grinning so hard his cheeks hurt and swooping down to kiss her deeply. Leia laughed into the kiss, stumbling back slightly at the force of his lips against hers.

* * *

"Han," Leia whispered, "what's the memory you have…of your mother?"

Han was silent for a long moment. If he was really willing for them to be completely open with each other, he'd tell her. "I was young. Around two, maybe. She picked me up and held me close, whispering that everything would be okay over and over again. Next thing I knew, I was on the streets." He looked away.

Leia ran her hand over his arm, leaning over to kiss his shoulder. Han turned and met her eyes.

"And now that I have you," Han murmured, cupping Leia's chin, "everything _is_ finally okay."

It was the most romantic, beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her. All she could do was collapse in his arms and press her face to his shoulder, letting their love surround them.

"Leia?" Han asked softly.

"Yes?" she whispered back, slightly muffled by his shirt.

He gently pulled her away and held her at arm's length. Leia frowned, looking at him in confusion. Han released her shoulders and backed up another step. Clearing his throat, he lowered himself to one knee.

Leia's eyes went wide, gaping at him. Han gave her a nervous grin, producing a ring from his pocket. "Leia, the moment I saw you, I was attracted to you. Not just because you were beautiful, but because you exuded this confidence and unspoken supremacy. It was powerful, always drawing me to you. And, I found myself falling in love with you. Of course, we hated each other, so I denied it. But I no longer could after Kashyyyk. I was terrified when you pretended there was nothing there. After returning to Kas and seeing you so vulnerable, and after everything that happened, I realized there was so much more to you to discover. And I want to spend the rest of my life discovering every hidden bit of you. Because you make everything okay. Leia Skywalker, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Leia stared at him, soaking in his words. He gulped at her silence. Finally, Leia's mouth stretched into a grin. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" With relief, he slid the ring onto her finger. She didn't give him time to get up, instead falling into his arms and kissing him deeply.

She pulled back slightly to whisper in his ear "I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so, just as a note, this chapter is a year after Janey's death.. And, it's another short one, but the next one is longer.. :)**

* * *

All Jedi had been called to the Temple. It was supposedly urgent. Leia, Luke, and Anakin stood among many, waiting to hear what the big deal was about.

Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Obi-Wan, and the other Council members stood before them. The crowd was suddenly quiet, the whispers dying down immediately.

"The Sith Master, Darth Jerakah, has been located," Master Windu started, causing a collective gasp. "He must be extinguished immediately. He has already had an apprentice Leia Skywalker has taken care of. Who's to say he won't have more? He might already have one. We sent a team to learn more, and they never returned. Before Jerakah reaches the level of power Palpatine had, we must send as many of our best forces as soon as possible.

"Our main team will be made up of Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, and Luke, and Leia. You'll leave tomorrow morning. The next team will leave later tomorrow. It'll be made up of…"

Leia took a deep breath, her attention moving slightly from Master Windu to think about the mission. It was deadly. Possibly responsible for the deaths of many Jedi. It was rumored that Darth Jerakah was stronger than Darth Sidious. Bren had been so easy to kill, when she was only an apprentice. She had faced a Sith and lived. But, this time, it seemed that so much more was at stake.

She shook away her thoughts, returning her gaze to Master Windu, getting his instructions for what they'd do once they got to Kas, again. It seemed like that planet only brought her bad luck. But, it also brought her Han…

* * *

"Let me come with you," Han said to Leia, after she told him of the mission to kill Darth Jerakah. They were lying together, their bodies sensually intertwined, as their lives were. Her smooth skin was pressed to every inch of his coarser skin.

"You can't come, Han. You're not always going to be able to protect me from the life of a Jedi," Leia whispered, reaching through the dark to stroke his cheek.

"I know that," Han sighed. "I just don't get why I can't come with you."

Leia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, bringing her face closer to his so that her even quieter whispers could be heard. "The Dark Side is something every Jedi has to combat. This one lost that battle. Now, we have to go put a stop to him before he can become like Chancellor Palpatine, trying to take over the galaxy. Maybe he's already trying. We can't let it get that far. He's already stronger than Bren was. Bren was just his apprentice. Han, you're not a Jedi. If it was anything else, the Republic would be jumping at the chance for you to help, but you can't risk your life like this."

Han said nothing, instead choosing to press his lips to hers, showing he understood in a passionate kiss that took her breath away and made her fall impossibly more in love with him.

When he pulled back, it was only inches, so that he could whisper "Just promise you'll come back to me."

Leia ran her hand down his arm until she found his own hand, twining their fingers together. "I promise. No matter what happens, I'll come back to you."


	22. Chapter 22

**It's…longer…ish? Oh, and to clear something up, Leia and Han aren't married yet, they're still engaged. **

* * *

Leia frowned at Han still asleep, trying to decide whether or not to wake him. She didn't want to consider that this was the possible last time she'd ever see him, but she had to.

Carefully, she leaned down to press her lips to his. She pulled back slowly, savoring the feeling. Without a warning, Han's arms came up and brought her back down, bringing her lips back.

"I didn't want to wake you," Leia whispered into the kiss.

"I don't care about losing sleep. You're far more important," Han murmured, brushing his fingers through the loose hair hanging around her shoulders.

When the kiss ended, he pulled her into his arms. "Be safe, Leia."

Leia bit her lip, fighting away the nauseous feeling in her stomach and the tears forming. "I always am. I love you."

"I know." Han kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

Slowly, Leia stood back upright, stroking her hand down his cheek. She gave him a small smile and turned to leave. Han's chest ached, as if Leia had taken his heart with her.

* * *

The planet of Kas was practically burned into Leia's memory by now. It was where she lost Janey, accepted her love for Han, given herself completely to Han, and killed Bren Adda. Now, she'd hopefully be leaving it again. Not without pain, as was pretty much assured. But, if she had her life, it'd be a blessing.

Leia swallowed thickly as she stood with Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Luke. "If the entrance is still in the same place, I know where it is."

The other three followed her to the rock with a small impression. Praying that it'd work, she pressed her palm into it. Thankfully, it slid open.

Eerily similar to a year ago, when she stood in the same turbolift with Han and Janey, they entered the turbolift to take then down.

Obi-Wan spoke up. "According to my senses, Jerakah is in the lower levels. I'm afraid he might already feel our presences."

Leia's throat tightened for a moment before she reminded herself to let go of her fear. Fear wouldn't be a good thing while facing Jerakah. It would make her vulnerable. Going to the Dark Side was a fate worse than death.

As they stepped off the turbolift, Obi-Wan held up a hand to pause their movements. His eyelids lowered, reaching out with his senses.

"There isn't much security here. Jerakah must be pretty confident in his ability to protect it," Obi-Wan explained.

Suddenly, Anakin's lightsaber was out and he was in a fight with a dark cloaked figure with a glowing red lightsaber.

Obi-Wan immediately assisted his friend, igniting his own lightsaber. The figure's hood fell back as he turned to engage Obi-Wan in battle. He was humanoid, but young. He couldn't have been more than twenty, yet he fought like he had been training for years. His short hair was black and cut close to his scalp. His narrowed eyes glowed yellow.

It wasn't Jerakah, so their fears about an apprentice had been answered. Whoever this boy was, he was powerful, like his master.

With a wave of his hand, Obi-Wan and Anakin landed with a thud against the wall. Leia gaped at them for a moment, reaching for her own lightsaber.

The boy laughed. "You Jedi think you're so strong. Compared to the Dark Side, you're specks in an ocean of power." His grin was maniacal. But, Leia had the strange sense she'd seen him before.

As if hearing Leia's thoughts, the boy's grin widened. "Recognize me? Luke, Leia?"

Leia's jaw dropped, her eyebrows raising. Apparently, he knew them.

"Raek," Luke whispered, "What's happened to you?"

Leia's gaze turned on her brother, unbelieving that this boy was the same one that had been a youngling along with them. He had had always had his hand up, answering almost every question. As far she knew, he was never taken as a padawan by a master, though.

"I've seen what power truly means," Raek told Luke, glaring at the siblings. "No could understand my true abilities, except Jerakah."

Luke sighed. "Your thirst to be the best was your undoing."

"Raek, you were always so smart. How could you have fallen?" Leia murmured. If she remembered correctly, Raek was Janey's cousin. Didn't he know what had happened after her dance with the Dark Side, via Bren?

"Leia," Raek muttered, his narrowed eyes turning to her. "I always favored you. You were smart, strong, and beautiful. But did you ever notice me? No. You were always too busy with Janey and your little games or training. And now, you've gone and fallen in love with some…_smuggler_. What does he have that I don't?" Raek's gaze had darted down to her ring-adorned left hand, then back to her face.

"I…I never knew you liked me," Leia whispered truthfully.

Raek's eyes burned inwardly. "Oh please. You just didn't want _me_."

"That's not true." Leia sighed. "Besides, Han _does_ have something you don't. Strength. You weren't strong enough to hold back from the Dark Side. Han would never give in because he was promised a few hollow promises, unlike you."

"Take that back!" Raek snapped, raising his lightsaber threateningly. In response, Leia's own lightsaber ignited.

"You know it's the truth," Leia whispered.

Raek cried out, lashing out at Leia with his lightsaber. Leia quickly defended herself and fought back. Luke had been checking on Anakin and Obi-Wan. As they stood carefully, Luke righted himself from his kneel and turned to see Raek fighting Leia.

"I don't want to kill you Leia," Raek taunted. "Don't make me."

Leia didn't respond, putting her strength into fighting Raek.

_Leia,_ Luke's voice spoke in her head, marring her concentration slightly, _Something's not right here… Master Obi-Wan and Father are going to check out Jerakah. Do you need me to stay?_

Leia's breath was coming in uneven pants, yet she was holding off Raek well enough. Besides, Jerakah was the bigger one here.

_I'm fine. Go_, Leia answered Luke, not looking at him. He gave a brief nod and left silently with the other two.

When they were out of range, Raek laughed. "They're not going to find Jerakah."

Leia's eyes went wide for a moment, his words distracting her. She got her bearings moments before Raek's lightsaber moved in for the killing blow.

"What're you talking about?" Leia asked through gritted teeth.

Raek's laughter was pure evil, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "I _killed_ Jerakah! I'm the master now! No one can stop me! Give into the fight, Leia, and become my apprentice!"

To say Leia was shocked would be an understatement. How could the apprentice kill his master? How had Raek ever gotten that strong?

When she didn't respond or give up fighting him, Raek put more strength into his swings. "Your little friends are falling right into my trap! They'll be killed, and it'll leave you and me, Leia. Just like it should be. Join me and I'll show just how powerful you can be. _We_ can be."

"I'll never join you! The Dark Side isn't stronger!" Leia cried in defiance.

Raek's eyes narrowed dangerously. The next thing Leia knew, she was slamming into a rock wall and sliding down it, landing in a heap on the ground. The sting on her cheek caused her to lift a hand, pulling it back to see her fingers stained deep crimson.

A jolt of pure pain ran through her body, blue covering her vision. Leia's fingers clawed into the dirt floor, trying to grip onto something, to make the pain go away. A blood curdling scream tore from her mouth, echoing against the walls.

"The power of the Dark Side is undeniable!" Raek cried, blue lightening passing from his fingertips, through the air, to Leia's writhing body. "Give in now, and you'll live!"

Through the pain, Leia managed to cry "Never!"

Raek's anger came full force, causing another scream to erupt around them.

Behind Raek, Luke appeared in the doorway, horrified by the sight that met his eyes. Carefully, he raised his lightsaber and moved to kill Raek.

Raek spun so fast, turning his lightening on Luke, that Luke didn't have time to react. "You always went for the sneak attack!" Raek told Luke, a glare clear on his face. "Why don't you face me like a man?"

Leia struggled to sit up, blinking away the dark spots in her vision, wondering what had happened. Then, she saw Luke across the cave, now receiving what she had just been freed of.

She stretched out her fingers, the feeling just coming back to them. Picking up her fallen lightsaber, she ignited it to the familiar humming and bright blue glow.

Leia stood, catching her breath and closing her eyes, willing the Force to help her. When her eyes reopened, they were narrowed in determination.

With a strength that was beyond even her, Leia rushed at Raek. He turned just in time for Leia's lightsaber to come down on him with a final slash. Raek's yellow eyes were wide as he slumped to the floor.

Leia dropped to her knees, sucking in thick gulps of air. Her lightsaber fell from her hand, retracting and rolling away slightly.

Luke sat up slowly, turning to gaze at his sister. "Leia," he gasped, "You did it."

Leia lifted her head to stare at Luke, a slow smile spreading across her face.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a short chapter, and I know it's been forever since I updated. I want to say I have a good excuse…but I don't. Anyway, the next chapter is the last chapter for the story, but…I have quite a few ideas for a sequel…if anyone's interested… ;)**

* * *

Raek's "trap" that Obi-Wan and Anakin fell into was a combat with a two dozen or so Federation guards. Once Leia and Luke joined to fight, it was quickly over.

"What happened out there? Where's Jerakah?" Obi-Wan asked Leia and Luke, his eyes dropping to the fallen guards.

Leia sighed. "Raek killed Jerakah, taking his place as Master. When I refused to join him, he attacked me. Luke tried to get him from behind, but Raek sensed it and turned his powers on him. I must've called on a higher power in the Force, since I definitely wasn't using just my power, but I killed Raek with one swing," she explained.

Anakin pulled his daughter into a relieved hug. "I'm proud of you, Leia. And you too, Luke."

Obi-Wan's head was lifted, his eyes focusing on something not in the room. "There's something going on outside. A…fight, it seems."

The four Jedi exchanged glances before hurrying back up to ground level. What they saw shocked each and every one of them.

There must've been at least thirty Jedi, maybe more. They were fighting a whole army of Federation guards. It had to be around one hundred or so.

"This must be why the base was so unguarded," Leia whispered, recognition in her voice. "Raek must've known we were coming somehow and planned a sneak attack for the other Jedi support."

As Leia's words finished, the four joined the fray. Master Windu managed to find a moment to ask Obi-Wan what had happened inside.

Leia's heart was in her throat at the sight of fallen Jedi amidst the guards. Some were ones she knew, ones she had been a youngling with.

She poured her heart into fighting, if only to save a one life. In what seemed like no time, there were only Jedi left standing. Whatever guards that had been left, had fled, seeing how hopeless fighting on would be.

A cheer rose among the remaining Jedi. Yoda managed to quiet them for a moment.

"Honor those lost, we shall." There was a long moment of silence, mourning those Jedi that laid cold and lifeless on the dirt, never to fight again. "A sad victory, this is, but a victory, still. Thank Leia Skywalker, we must. Single-handedly taken down the Sith Master, she has."

Leia held her head high as another cheer, this time for her, swept through the crowd. It was for Janey. For Han. For anyone who would benefit from the fall of Jerakah, or Raek. Surely, there'd be another threat. Jedi never had a moment's peace. But for now, until that new threat arose, she had given every Jedi here possibly more time to live. And that was something she was proud of.

* * *

Han looked around nervously at the cheering Jedi, meeting with loved ones to show they were safe. He saw a couple of the Jedi masters from the Council. He was relieved to see Luke. But Luke was alone. Alone until Padmé and Anakin, newly reunited, joined him.

Han's stomach dropped, his heart sank. No. It couldn't be. She couldn't be…

Luke's gaze was over Han's shoulder, grinning at something behind him. Han turned to see someone running at him. His heart soared as his hands grabbed her waist on instinct, lifting her clear off the ground.

Leia laughed, placing her hands on his shoulders, her hair falling freely like a curtain around them as he spun her around. Her brown eyes were shining. The only evidence that she had been in a fight was a healing cut on her right cheek.

"You came back to me," Han whispered.

"Of course I did!" Leia cried happily. "I told you I'd come back, no matter what."

Han felt like tearing up. He lowered Leia back to the ground and grabbed her into his arms. Leia returned the hug eagerly. "I thought… When I saw your family…"

Leia kissed his neck. "I'm sorry to make you worry. I was talking with Janey's mother and father… I never really got to tell them how sorry I was about Janey."

Han lowered his lips to the crown on her head, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Leia. "I love you."

Leia smiled into his shoulder. "I know."


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, here it is, the final chapter of Fight Against My Heart. I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed and to say that the sequel will be up very soon.**

* * *

The weeks since Raek's downfall were quiet, nothing especially eventful happening. For Han and Leia, the weeks were filled with wedding planning. They were getting closer and closer to spending the rest of their lives together.

Leia was off spending the day with Padmé, picking out her wedding dress. Han found himself with Luke.

"So…" Luke trailed off, pursing his lips. "You're marrying my sister."

Han chuckled. "I thought that was obvious."

Luke smiled. "Yes, well… Ya know… It's odd. Leia always told everyone she was never getting married. I'm glad she found someone to change her mind. I didn't want to see her spend the rest of her life alone."

"I don't see any Mrs. Luke Skywalker around."

"I haven't met the right one yet. I'm just saying that I've always been open to love, but Leia's always kept herself closed off."

Han raised an eyebrow. "I kinda noticed that. You were away then, but I tried so hard to get Leia to realize she was in love with me. Took three different planets, a death, and an imprisonment to make her admit what I had known for a while."

Luke grinned. "I'm glad you love my sister so much."

"I'm just glad she loves me back."

Luke nodded and turned away, focusing on something far away, his eyes glazing. A small smile appeared on his face. "She found the dress."

Han perked up. "What does it look like?"

Luke shook away the dazed look and turned to Han. "Don't you know the rule? You're not allowed to know."

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping you'd slip and tell an old buddy something important."

Luke tilted his head. "An old buddy, huh?"

Han threw his arm around Luke's shoulders. "Sure. We're good buddies, right?"

Luke's lips twitched. "Well, sure." He was silent a moment. "But I'm still not telling you what the dress looks like."

* * *

Leia spun in front of the mirror, a large grin on her face. She was practically glowing, her eyes brighter than Padmé had ever seen.

"You look so beautiful," Padmé murmured, standing and grabbing Leia's hands. "I'm so proud of you, my daughter."

Leia smiled up at her mother. "I know, Mom." She hugged Padmé tightly. "I just want to thank you and Dad for always being there for me."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way, Leia." Padmé kissed Leia's cheek, a teary smile on her face.

* * *

It was still late when Leia awoke, finding Han just entering their bedroom. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Han? Where have you been?" Leia asked sleepily.

Han chuckled as he took his boots off and pulled his shirt over his head, joining her in bed. "Showing your brother a real life."

"Oh no," Leia whispered. "Please tell me Luke isn't with some trashy, no good-"

"Mother? He's back at home, unharmed."

Leia sighed in relief, resting her head on his chest. "You scared me for a minute there."

Han shrugged, wrapping his arms around Leia. "Anything to get your heart beating faster."

Leia rolled her eyes at Han. "You're lucky I put up with your antics."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Yes, I am," Leia murmured seriously. "I am so lucky to have you, Han. I'm not sure why you love me, but I'm grateful." She sighed into his shoulder. "I was so messed up when we met, and yet you took the time to show me that I really loved you. I'm nothing special."

"Yes you are, Leia," Han whispered fiercely.

Leia shook her head with a sigh. "Have you seen my family?"

"Your father may be the Chosen One, and your brother may be a prodigy, but Leia," Han shook his head. "You killed two Sith on your own. If that's not special, I don't know what is." He pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Besides, I only care about you, not about how special you are or aren't to everyone else. To me, you're the most important person in the world."

Leia lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I love you, Han."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

Han fixed his tie, the grin on his face reflected by the mirror. Today, he'd be marrying the woman he hated only two years ago.

[I hate to say it, but I told you so, Cub] Chewie laughed from the doorway. [Oh, who am I kidding? I don't hate to say it.]

Han turned to scowl at his friend. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Aren't you just the smartest?"

[I told you I'd make sure to gloat at the wedding. I'm just fulfilling my promise.]

Han grinned, shaking his head. "C'mere buddy." Han laughed as Chewie grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

Leia sat in front of the mirror, working on braiding her hair into a perfect plaited style to fit with her veil. Staring at her reflection, she frowned. The braids seemed too…formal. Sure, it was her wedding day, but it almost seemed too prim and proper.

With a smile, Leia undid the braids and let her hair hang loose around her shoulders. It felt right, now, as she secured the veil to her hair.

"You know, I always thought I'd be the one to get married," a voice told her from behind.

In the mirror's reflection, Leia gasped when she saw Janey staring back at her.

Leia turned, expecting herself to find an empty room, to have imagined Janey's face and words. But no, there she stood, an eerie blue-ish glow surrounding her.

Janey smiled. "You were the one who'd be more likely to go down in history a hero. I'd be the one falling in love, getting married. Looks like you lived both those lives."

Leia stood, absently smoothing her dress. "Apparently I did."

"I was right from the beginning- you did love him."

"I have you to thank for this, Janey." Leia smiled sadly. "You were the one who made me admit I felt something for him. Something more than hate and lust, that is. I lost the fight against my heart. You were right."

Janey grinned. "I couldn't have you pretending you weren't in love with him, could I? It was written all over your face! And well, it was a gloating opportunity. The infamous Leia Skywalker who always insisted she'd never fall in love, had fallen- _hard_- for a former smuggler."

"Yes," Leia laughed, "the HoloNews loves the story as well." Janey laughed also.

Leia's face filled with serious-ness. "I miss you Janey. Every day, you know that? I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you in enough time to save you. I just wish I had been able to." She lowered her head.

Janey sighed. "Leia, you _did_ save me, by saving yourself. Instead of letting what happened to me condemn your life, like I knew your heart wanted you to, you learned from it and grew and became the person you are today."

When Leia looked up, a small tear was making its way down her cheek. She wanted so badly to hug Janey, but she was only a Force ghost.

As if reading Leia's mind, Janey threw her arms around Leia in a tight hug. Leia hugged her back, though it felt odd, like hugging warm air.

"Thank you," Janey whispered to Leia, a content smile on her face.

* * *

Anakin's proud grin that decorated his face hadn't left since he woke up that morning. He had never been more proud in his life, even when Luke and Leia had become masters. It seemed that today outweighed those moments.

Leia smiled up at her father, her arm hooked on his. And as Anakin saw the brightness in her wide chocolate eyes- Padmé's eyes- he felt tears fill his own. Leia had grown up too fast. It seemed only yesterday that he and Padmé had been on Naboo, staring down at the two new sleeping babies.

"I'm so proud of you, Leia," Anakin murmured, reaching out with his free hand to stroke his daughter's cheek.

Leia's eyes watered slightly. "Thank you, Father."

The wide doors opened, signaling Anakin and Leia. At the end of their long walk, Han waited with Luke by his side. Anakin saw that Han could only stare at Leia, eyes wide with amazement and love. Anakin felt a chuckle rise in his throat as he remembered Han and Leia's hate for each other upon their first meeting. Neither of them had known their combined fate, then. They probably wouldn't have believed it, even so.

Luke smiled at his sister, his hands clasped behind his back. In the front row, Padmé was turned to watch her daughter, tears running down her cheeks. Padmé's eyes briefly met Anakin's, sharing his proud smile.

As Anakin and Leia approached Han, Anakin felt a tug on his heart. He was giving away his only daughter. This signaled that she was really, truly grown up. She didn't need him anymore.

Leia turned to her father. He kissed her cheek. "I'll always need you, Father," Leia whispered as he pulled back.

Somehow, Anakin's grin grew even more. He turned to Han and placed Leia's hand in his waiting one. "Take care of my daughter, as I know you will."

Han nodded at Anakin, before replacing his eyes on Leia.

Anakin took his seat beside Padmé, reaching for her hand and taking it into his lap. Across the aisle Chewbacca sat with his family, growling softly in happiness. A glowing blue figure watched the proceedings from the back of the room with smile on her face, her eyes watering with tears she'd never shed.

The joy on Leia's face only increased during the ceremony as she came closer and closer to marrying Han. Finally, the officiator spoke the sealing words.

Leia and Han leaned in close together, their lips meeting in the middle. A cheer rose from the crowd as they pulled apart, Han and Leia Skywalker Solo.


	25. Author's Note

Okay, so the sequel should be up by now or soon. It's called Twisted Fate and I hope everyone likes it as much as they did the first one. :)


End file.
